Bridget goes to college
by alexis00
Summary: Starts right after the last book with Bee going to college and how her life goes without the sisterhood. new friends, new setting and ofcourse Eric. Sorry, I totally suck with summaries! Please read and review! My first fanfic ever...pls R&R always. tnx!
1. Chapter 1: Telling it as it is

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_ How can I ever survive without my sisters? _This is the first thought that came to my mind as we were driving back from the beach. Tomorrow things would be different. Different environment, different people, different school. But if I truly think about it, those things don't bother me at all, I mean I could fit in easily and can make friends faster than you could say _sulking_. To be truthful, it's the fact that I can't be with my three best friends, Carmen, Lena and Tibby.

You see, the four of us had known each other since we were still in our mother's womb, yeah literally. We grew up together, knowing each others secrets, personalities and pasts. Its quite amazing to think that four such different personalities could come together and bond like we do. The shy, quiet and artistic Lena, the sardonic, sarcastic and feisty Tibby, the outspoken, fun, intelligent, occasionally reckless Carmen and lastly me, Bridget, the impulse athlete who goes for everything she wants without even considering the consequences which usually ends up blowing right in my face. But don't worry I think I've grown up since that first summer…. Well I'd like to think I did.

This summer was probably the best among the summers where we had separated. Tibby finally admitted she loves Brian; Carmen's mom Christina had a baby boy who she named Ryan, Lena finally started to get over her heartbreak and came in contact with her artistic side and me…. Well let's just say that Eric and I finally found each other.

A year apart from my sisters is horrible, tomorrow a new life is ahead of me and I cant wait to find out what lies ahead…


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Bus rides

**Chapter 2: Saying goodbye and** **the trip to Providence**

It was 5:30 a.m. and surprisingly Bridget Vreeland was wide awake andpacing around the bus terminal. This is the day where she is finally moving to Providence,for classes are about to start in a week and besides that the soccer team had already called for an early team practice and training for the freshman recruited for the team. Besides she thought it would be convenient in her part to go there early for her to easily get settled in her new home.

Still pacing around waiting for the bus, Bridget couldn't help but look back on the wonderful years she had spent in this place, thinking that apart of her heart will be left here, in Bethesda, with the sisterhood. Though she knew that her sisters were only a phone away and theres always the instant messages and emails, she was still worried that maybe someday the others would find other friends and they would forget about her. Without any other thought she quickly shoved that nagging thought back for she knew that would never happen.

"Bee!" Said a voice behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Lenny! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come! I-" Bridget began, obviously too surprised to continue so she just went over to where Lena was standing and hug her with all her might.

"Of course I'd be here silly!" Lena giggled. "Look who I brought with me"

As if on cue, Carmen and Tibby came into view both teary eyed and smiling at the same time.

"Do you even think that we're not going to be here and not see _our_ Bee be the first one to leave for college?" Tibby saidgasping with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Yup! Tibberon's right. We are family so we should look after one another." Carmen piped in.

"I totally agree with Carma. " Lena chimed in.

With those statements, Bridget didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or just plain cry and say that she didn't really want to leave any of them so she gave them each a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"_Bus going to Providence, Rhode Island now boarding"_

And with that call, Bridget gathered up her luggage and said her goodbyes to her best friends.

With a final parting hug as a group, Bridget said tearfully," I'll call you guys when I arrive in the dorm, okey? I will miss you…"

After receiving gentle nods from both Lena and Carmen who are both too controlled by their emotions to speak, and a surprising squeak from Tibby which Bridget took as a yes; Bridget walked up to the bus and with a final wave, She was finally on her way to her destination looking through the window and seeing her friends she felt her heart sink. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she said to herself "Brown University, here I come!" and with that she let herself fall into deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: The Roommate

 Huge Thanks to hezziebob182 and Snoopy22 for the review!

**Chapter3: Welcome to Brown University!**

**_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_**

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Natasha Bedingfield

It was already afternoon when Bridget got her first glimpse of her new home. Amazement wash over her as everywhere she turned, the lush color of green filled her eyes. Large oak trees and perfectly trimmed bushes line up by the side walks leading through the campus, vine covered buildings with deep maroon colored bricks and huge grassy parks, these were the ones that first caught the eyes of Bridget on her taxi ride.

A mix of nervousness and relief washed over her as she took her first step in her dormitory tentatively called Slater Hall. Looking around and still hauling her luggage, she could see other teenagers around her age walking around the dorm and some crowding around a piece of paper pinned on the bulletin board just near the counter near the door. Slightly intrigued, Bridget went over to now what the fuss was about. Instantly, she figured out that it was the list of the students who are going to reside in Slater Hall. As she already know where her room was, it was on the third floor, room 308, she decided to just dump her possessions there and have her first venture in the campus grounds.

As Bridget got to the door of her room, she was just about to turn the handle when suddenly it opened revealing a girl with darkly tanned skin, with her hair tied in dreadlocks. Obviously surprised, it was the dark girl who spoke first.

"You must be Bridget Vreeland… I'm Aisha Lennox, your roommate." She said, smiling nervously.

"Oh! Hi! That's right, I am Bridget, nice to meet you" Bridget stammered as she extended her hand and Aisha gladly shook it. "But you can call me Bee if you want. That's what my friends call me."

"Ok. I took the bed near the door if you don't mind." Aisha said politely.

"I don't mind at all! In fact I kind of like it near the window." Bee Replied. With that she dumped her stuff on her bed. Unable to contain her exhaustion, she slumped down the bed herself.

Upon noticing this, Aisha inquired, "Tiring trip huh?"

"Yup. Terribly. You been here long?"

"Nope, just arrived this morning." Aisha answered. "I wanted to be early for me to be fully rested for tommorow's soccer practice."

That statement fully caught Bridget's attention. "You're a soccer Player too? So am I! No wonder we were roomed together!"

"Cool! Oh yeah! I remember you! I heard that you were the one who first got drafted in for the team! Not to mention that FOUR other universities are trying to pirate you! Man, I can't wait to see what you're capable of!" Aisha said excitedly.

"Really? Wow! Trust me I'm kinda rusty these past few months. And I can't wait to see you play either!" Bridget admitted.

"Hey, are you hungry? Maybe we could have something to eat than hit the sheets for the morning practice tomorrow." Aisha asked.

"Sure! I'm famished." Said Bridget, "so, where to?"

Aisha led Bridget down to the first floor where the canteen was located and then toured her around the dorm. With the both of them still new to that school, they both arranged that after the practice tomorrow, they would both be touring all over the school and what it has to offer.

Later that night, before going to bed, Bridget immediately called her dad to tell him that she was okay. Then she called Carmen and Lena, left messages in both Tibby'snd Eric's answering machines, leaving her number and address and to tell them that she misses them so much. After the last message to Eric, sleep finally took over Bridget.

 Kinda boring chapter, I know. Next chapter Bridget gets a surprise in a lifetime! (hint: something to do with Eric! Yes! I know Finally!) PLs. R/R!


	4. Chapter 4: Messages and New Friends

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier! School just started and those bloody professors are running us ragged! So, without further a due here is the next chapter to my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridget or any of the girls… Its all Ann Brashares' work…

**Chapter 4: Messages andNew Friends**

_Breathe in for luck breathe in so deep this air is blessed you share with me this night is wild so calm and dull these hearts they race from self control your legs are smooth as they graze mine we're doing fine we're doing nothing at all._

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst to break or bury or wear as jewelery, which ever you prefer. The words are hushed lets not get busted, just lay entwined here undiscovered. Safe from the earth and all the stupid questions.. "hey did you get some?" Man, that is so dumb. Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear, so we can get some.

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst to break or bury or wear as jewelery, which ever you prefer. Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late and this walk that we shared together. The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it and let you in and you stood at the door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me, like you meant it and I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it, and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it.  
> **Dashboard Confessionals "Hands Down"**

It only 4:30 in the morning and Bridget was up and running through the campus grounds. Around an hour earlier, Bridget woke up with a start, having the sudden urge to run. As she couldn't really sleep anymore, Bridget tip toed across the room trying not to disturb Aisha from her sleep then opened the closet door to pull out her old brown duffle bag where she remembered putting her favorite navy blue speedos. After she had put them on, she vaguely looked over her belongings and made a mental note that she had to arrange them by the time practice was over.

With the cool breeze sweeping through her hair and the rush of adrenalin pumping through her veins, Bridget has never felt so alive. By sprinting through the school grounds, she had done a little sight seeing of her own. She saw the vastness of the area and she also had time to think of what her new life was going to bring. For the first time, she realized that this time she was practically all alone, that it was her time to prove her family and herself that she can do it and most importantly prove to herself that she too deserve the love and life her mother didn't have and with it fulfill her dreams to the fullest.

By the time she got back in the dorms, it was already 5:25, about 35 minutes till the first ever practice of the season.

_Time does pass by fast… _Bridget thought as she hurried her way through the halls towards her room.

"Hey there you are!" Aisha exclaimed as Bridget stumbled into the room. "Practice is in 30 minutes, so you better get ready now."

Still thunderstruck on how time does fly, Bridget only got time to nod the went directly to her messy side of the room and began to pickout her lucky sportswear beneath the thick pile of clothes on the bed and the floor. Seconds later, she was done putting it on then finished doing so by pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, then glanced up Aisha with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Ready?" Asked Bridget.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot to tell you something!" said Aisha, her long black locks also pulled up into a ponytail, "While you were out, a few people left messages on the answering phone for you... I could take the calles coz i was in the showers."

Upon seeing that excitedlook on Bridget's face, Aisha quickly added, " you could listen to them now if you like, I mean there's stillthirty minutes till we head to practice and we could always run to the field." Aisha inish with a shrug.

Practically leaping with joy, Bridget hurriedly punched the button on the answering machine. The first one was from Tibby that said, "Hey Super BEE! Just in case you've forgotten already, Its me Tibby. See, I told you I wouldn't forget about the Big first day! I miss you! oh and no, I'm probably not gonna be drinking my happy pills anymore... Enjoy kicking the crap out of the coaches... uhm... balls... Oh! You know what I mean! Call me as soon as you have time!"

The second one was from Carmen. "It's me, Carmen! I guess you're out running again... Honestly! Dont you ever sleep! Good luck with the practice today! Don't hesitate to kick those black and white rubber balls to oblivion, okey! Just imagine them to be you-know-who's head! and oh yeah, CALL ME!

After that was a scratchy message from Lena. "BEE! Good luck ! Show them what you've got! You can do it! Bye!" After that message, Bridget just snorted a laugh as she perfectly remember how Lena is in during mornings. Truelly convinced that that last message was the last, Bridget was about to tell Aisha, who was sitting comfortably on the study tablenext to her bed,that they were about to go when another beep was heard, following that was a deep baritone that had always made Bridget's skin tinggle.

"Hi Bee, It's me Eric, maybe you're out running so call me if you get back from your practice today okey? Oh by the way I have a huge surprise for you and I can't wait for it to arrive there and for you to see it. I miss you alot, do you know that? Bye..."

Bridget was all-out blushing at the end of that message. Sure, It wasn't that romantic and was kind of shortbut any message from Eric especially when he's telling you that he misses you certainly made Bridget float. Smiling very broadly, she turned again to Aisha who got up easily from that table then said, "Let's go?"

"Yeah lets! So, who was that guy? Your boyfriend? You're friends sure sounds like fun huh..." Aisha continued on and on as they strolled down the corridorsmaking their way down tothe pitchbut Bridget wasnt listening one bit. She was too busy wondering what Eric's gift was. When she cleared out her head, she realized that she was already on the field and Aisha was still talking beside her.

"Welcome to Stevenson Field!" Bridget muttered to Aisha who showed a smlie in response. There was already about thirty girls on the field, some were looking excited some were particularly nervous. Then all of a sudden a girl came up to her, she was a little shorter than Bridget, maybe about 5'7 which is tall but compared to Bridget's 5'10, has shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes and she introduced herself as Emma. With her was a girl named Hailey who was probably as tall as Bridget. Still waiting for thier coach to arrive, they chatted a bit, trying to get to know one another. As they did, a few others joined in.

" Hey,has anyone heard about the new assistant coach? They said he was bloody gorgeous." Emma said with her amusing british accent.

"Oh, yeah!" A dark girl by the name of Kel piped in. "I've seen him around yesterday and yeah, he is hot." Another girl named Brooke agreed. "Totally! He strolled in yesterday in the hall and every girl turn their heads to look at him! Including me ofcourse!"

A couple of seconds later, they were interupted by a loud whistle coming next to the goal line. A woman probably on her Thirties stood there, looking at the girls with superior look in her eyes. She was tall with curly brown hair up to her shoulders and she wore awhite sweatshirt with the Brown Bear in the front and khaki pants which doesnt really look good on her red cleats in Bridget's opinion.

"Alright! Settle down everyone! Okey! Take a sit!" the Brown Bear woman shouted. As everyone did what she ordered, she continued, "Welcome to Brown University. You girls should consider yourselves lucky for you are the ones picked to go tosuch prestigeous university like Brown. You are the best of the best out there and that is why Brown wants you. My name is Erin Potter and I will be you coach. I want you to consider me as your friend for I will asure you that we will do everything together from now on, as a team and as friends. I demand only two very essntial things. First, every player on the field should listen and be willing to obey on what ever I say in order for our team to be perfect. and lastly I demand that each player should have a much higher grade than the supposed mark in which I'm allowed you to play in the field or else I wont garantee you a part on the team. I dont just want athletes, I want STUDENT ATHLETES. The student parts is important in my book. You all hear me clear?" A loud "YES COACH!" was heard through out the field. During Coach Erin's speech, most of the girls didnt notice two person standing in the back wearing the same shirt as the coach.

"Alright! That is what I want to hear!" Coach Erin grinned. " Without further adue, before we start the practice, I want you all to meet our two assistant coaches!" She mention the two people at the back. With the sun fully risen, Bridget squinted to see the faces of the two assistant coaches. One was a woman and the other was a man with a baseball cap ontop of his head but with the distance and sunlight blinding her she couldnt fathom their faces.

Coach Erin continued the introduction. "Girls, I want you to meet Gail Watson and Eric Richman" And with that last name said, Bridget cant believe her ears!

I hope You guys like it! PLease read and review! I'll Update as fast as Icould! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Eric!

A/N: Hey Guys! I did this chapter as fast as I could! To those who reviewed, thank you so MUCH! All those parts about Brown University are all from the exact place…. Well no, I haven't been to the place but I went to the web to find out what I needed. To those who asked if men are allowed to coach women's teams, I checked ot the Brown website and I found out that their recent coach is a guy! So there's the answer! I hope you guys like this next chapter! Its a bit rushed and I didnt check it twice. Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: Ann Brashares OWNS EVERY BLOODY character! But this story is MINE!

When i'm out walking i strut my stuff yeah i'm so strung out  
I'm high as a kite i just might stop to check you out  
Let me go on like i blister in the sun  
Let me go on big hands i know your the one  
Body and beats i stain my sheets i don't even know why  
My girlfriend she's at the end she is starting to cry  
Let me go on like i blister in the sun  
Let me go on big hands i know your the one...  
> BLISTER IN THE SUN **violent femmes

* * *

****Chapter 5: ERIC!**

Still shocked from the recent announcement of Coach Erin, Bridget felt like it was a dream. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know. Snapping out of her trance, She looked up at the man whose face was still a blur from rays of the sun.

_Maybe its a different Eric_, Bridget thought desperately, _I mean, there are alot of guys named Eric Richman out there right?_

As if to answer her silent pondering, the man with the baseball cap drew nearer. There, she finally had a clearer look at the perfectly carved face of the new assistant coach Eric Richman, HER Eric Richman! And as of that moment, she didn't know if she wanted to tackle then punch him on the nose or to kiss him right then and there.

"Okey! Enough Chatter! Let's practice!" Bellowed Coach Erin, finally pulling Bridget off her thoughts. Seconds later, She noticed Coach Erin gave a piece of paper to the other assistant coach, who'se name Bridget couldnt remember up until Aisha mentioned her name to Bridget, then she began calling their names and their positions with Bridget as center forward, Aisha in midfield, Emma as right wing and and with Hailey as Goalie. Through out the entire practice, Bridget willed herself to act as normal as posible. Its not everyday your boyfriend shows up in your new school as the new assistant coach...

Practice went by without notice, maybe it was because Bridget was too busy sneaking glances at eric and so was most of the team which only prove on how goodlooking Eric really was. But unlike her other teammates, she knew Eric too was watching her as she sped right and left across the field with or without the ball, there was even one tome where she have sworn that Eric winked at her.

After the drills, Bridget, Aisha, Emma and Hailey all stumbled together on the grass, panting heavily. Coach Erin just called off the practice and they were now supposed to go to the locker rooms for showers and told them all to wait for tomorrows list of the official lineup to be posted on the bullitin board early in the morning. The Four girls' feetfelt the lead to even move one more step then as soon as Bridget got the feeling of her feet back, she got all her friends to their feet then went straight to the showers. On the way there, Bridget, along with the others chatted. Others introduced themselves then continued to gush over the new hot assistant coach.

"Man, Is he hot or what?" Gushed Hailey. "He is such a god!"

Emma just smirked at Hailey then said, "Well gee Hailey! You sure hadnt notice him didnt you! But yeah he is cute!"

"Cute? He's alot more than that!" Aisha added with a dreamy smile on her face. "I've remember him now! He was the star player from Columbia University! He graduated about a year ago and all the big teams are after him. I wonder why he still wouldnt pick one of them."

"Maybe he's got other plans, right?" Hailey Thought out loud as she lifted up her shirt, leaving her question unaswered. They all went to the showers leaving Bridget to think about the last question.

_Eric has to answer that one once we meet_, Bridget thought under the shower. _I've got to talk to him once I leave the showers_.

After the shower, she quickly got changed then told the others that she'll wait for them outside. Once she was out of the locker room, she quickly scanned the corridor for Eric.with no luck still, she waided unto the middle of the corridor to get closer looks of all the corner and cranies then to her surprise someone lightly tapped her on her shoulder. Twirling aroud, she finally saw who did it, it was Eric. To add to the recent shock, he was standing uncomfortably close and at that moment Bridget felt the strong urge to kiss him right there.

"Hi..." Eric said slightly breathless. Looking straight into Bridget's eyes. As when Bridget was about to reply, the locker room door slammed open causing them to jerk apart. Coming through the door was Hailey, Emma, Kel and Aisha, all talking out loud and laughing about something, their conversation was cutted off as they saw what was layed infront of them but all of themhadn'tnoticed the blush on both Eric and Bridget's faces. Bridget covered up quickly as she smiled at them then waved at them to come over. As the others did so, she let out a breath she didnt realize she was holding and as she did, she stole a glace at Eric to see what his reaction was which to her relief was smiling briliantly to the others.

"hey..." Aisha said as she stood next to Bridget then smiled up to Eric who returned it easily to the others too. Hailey stepped up next to Aishathen extended her hand to introduce herself to the new assistant coach, "Hi, I'm Hailey Robinson."

Eric accepted her hand then grinned at her. "Yeah, I remember you. You play goalie and damn good at it too. And you," He pointed at Emma, "playes right wing. You're name is Emma Cassey." With that ackowledgement, Emma just smiled at him then nodded.Next he Pointed at Aisha. "You're Aisha Lennox, plays midfield, Kel Dawson, the right fullback and you..." He glaced atBridget with a knowing glint in his eyes, " You're Bridget Vreeland, as i remember perfectly, you play center forward."

Slightly blushing, Bridget just nodded as she certainly remembered telling Ericthree years ago that she did play forward. Smiling, Bridget couldnt believe that Eric was flirting with her uder the others' noses! She didnt even notice that Eric was still talking. " Ofcourse I remember you all! How could I forget the names of the best players I've ever seen!" He said, smiling charmingly.

The coversation went on without Bridget saying a word and no one has really noticed it for the rest were still engrossed with Eric. Also she couldn't help but notice how Hailey openly flirted with Eric which caused her to frown and glared at Eric and Hailey but was quite trying not to expose it too much to avoid curiosity. If looks could kill, Hailey and Eric would surely be dead by now. As if Eric noticed the look Bridget was giving him, he quickly stuffed his right hand in his jeans then without any further said his goodbyes to the girls. He first extended his right hand to Bridget, then to the others then walked off to the coach's office. After he did, the others went on to the other direction, oblivious on what had just happened.They still hadn't notice thesmall pieceof paperinside Bridget's right hand, a note silently passedunto her by Eric,a note which she would later readwith a scrawny message from Eric himself, a note that said,

_**Please meet me at old maple tree by the lake at 8:30 tonight, Eric**_

* * *

The next chapter will be posted this week too! I Hope you guys like this chapter... Yeah, I know its a bit boring but please bear with me, the next ones will be good I asure you! Thanks again to those who reviewed! **STAY TUNED AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME! bYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings and Reassurance

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed… Sorry for the cliff hanger. I was supposed to write a longer chapter but I didn't have enough time so I'd just publish what I had. My fan fiction is based on Bridget's story for she is my favorite chapter through out the entire three books. Sorry if I haven't incorporated much on the other girls but I'm going to write more about Bridget's connection to them. I also add some my favorite songs as quotes which I think suits the chapter's mood. Again THANK YOU for the Reviews.

Disclaimer: Ann Brashares OWNS Bridget and Eric but the others are totally from my imagination.

* * *

**Cause it's you and me**

**And all other people with nothing to do, nothing to lose.**

**And it's you and me, and I don't know why,**

**I can't keep my eyes off you**

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is fine**

You and me **Life house

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Meetings and Reassurance **

Smiling, Bridget tucked the note inside her pocket as she hurriedly run after her friends. Once she had caught up with them, Aisha suggested that they eat lunch at The Pizza Palace, the famous hangout for pizza lovers everywhere which was located just outside the campus. As they ate, Bridget kept thinking about Eric and kept wondering what was going to happen tonight. Afterwards, they went back to the dorms, there Bridget finally got the chance to arrange her things. She assembled the pictures of the sisterhood and of their mothers on her night table and then made her own bulletin board where she place above her headboard next to it was the artwork Lena had done. Then found the necklace shaped like a pair of pants given to her by one of the girls as a remembrance of the sisterhood, each of them has one. While Aisha was out with Kel to checkout some of the available schedules on several of the classes Aisha wanted to take, Bridget singled out an outfit perfect for tonight.

At 6:30pm, Bridget was getting ready when Aisha walked in the door, wondering what was bothering Bridget, as she saw her pace around the room looking for something.

"Aisha, have you seen my mint lip gloss? I can't seem to find it anywhere!" Bridget mumbled as she bent over her duffle bag, rummaging through numerous scrunched up clothes.

Aisha shook her head as she sat down on the foot of her bed. "No, you could use my spare if you like, its strawberry flavored though."

Bridget stopped pacing then smiled at Aisha, "Thanks, owe you one!"

Aisha smirked as looked up on Bridget who was still fussing around the mirror. Bridget was wearing a pink tank top under a cute denim jacket paired of with an amazing looking pair of pants which she bought last summer for it looked like the pants she had shared through the last three summers with her friends.

"My, my, aren't we a looking eager tonight!" Aisha teased, "Looks like someone has a date! And only on the second day on campus!"

Bridget looked up on her friend quite faster than usual, slightly blushing. "Well, uhm… No! I'm just supposed to meet my aunt from New York who's driving by today. She wanted to give me something for me and my twin brother Perry." She muttered quite quickly. Wishing that her face didn't show any trace of guilt, she hate lying to her friends even the new ones, especially to the ones she's going to live with through out the year.

"Oh, okay!" Aisha said but with a slight disbelief in her voice, she cleared up her throat then continued, "Just make sure you come back before 11, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, mother!" Bridget said sarcastically then grinned. "See you!"

* * *

She arrived on the spot half an hour before the supposed time. For some strange reason, she wanted to be there earlier, it was the idea of looking at Eric approaching her makes her feel really excited. Walking around the tree, she found an old bench, sat on it then quickly scanned the area for Eric. Waiting there, her thoughts drifted away, she wondered about what Eric wanted to tell her or what are his intentions were in being there. 

_Maybe Eric wanted to break up with me, _Bridget thought_, but why in the world would he go all those trouble just to go here if all he's going to do is break up with me. I'm just being plain stupid! _

Still shaking her head, Bridget started pacing with her arms crossed then twisted her left wrist to look at her watch. Her watch read 7:45 still a few minutes short and she felt really anxious. _Why couldn't just time any faster! _She thought.

She started pacing again then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a deep baritone said her name. "Bridget"

With that, she stopped pacing then looked around only to find that Eric was standing behind her, smiling at her then opened his arms as if beckoning her to hug him. At that moment, before Bridget could restrain herself, she threw herself unto Eric's open arms the hugged him like there's no tomorrow.

To her delight, the once awkward situations she had with Eric now seemed farfetched as Eric too was hugging her as hard as she did. Still wrapped in each other's arms, Bridget inhaled the scent that is Eric, which to her surprise was all too familiar to her now.

A few minutes later, Eric pulled back then gazed longingly at Bridget's face and with that look, every unnerving thought about tonight was melted away from Bridget' s mind.

Eric smiled at her as he tucked loose strands of golden hair behind her ear then hugged her again. "I miss you." He said almost only to himself.

This time, it was Bridget who pulled away, with tears in her eyes she whispered, "I miss you too."

Eric grinned sheepishly then said, "I know you would! You still look as perfect as ever, do you know that?"

"Ha! And you're still as confident as ever!" Bridget laughed as Eric led the way back to the bench. As they go, Bridget finally got a clearer look at Eric. He was wearing a simple white tee and faded blue jeans. In other terms, calling Eric hot is beyond understatement.

As they settled in the bench, Eric sat a little close then positioned his arm over Bridget's shoulder. In return, Bridget smiled up at him then leaned her head on his shoulder. It was a picture perfect moment in Bridget's opinion.

At first silence engulfed them, then a second later, Eric finally broke the silence, "So, like my surprise?" He said in a hushed voice with a hint of uneasiness.

_Finally!_ Bridget sighed in relief. "Actually, I was meaning to ask you that…" She said as she straightened then turned to face him. "You couldn't believe my shock when I saw you on that field! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Eric asked with a fretful look on his face.

Bridget smiled then said, "Well, if you ask me, it's definitely a good thing. So, care to explain to me why you, Eric Richman who's freshly out of college, are here in my new school playing Mr. new assistant coach?"

"Easy, I wanted to spend more time with you. After what happened last summer, with all those revelations and stuff…" Eric drifted of, blushing crimson then turned his gaze to the lake. "I mean, I wanted to get to know you a lot more than the Bridget I know every summer. And in order to do that, I needed to be near you."

Eric paused, taking in a deep breath still determined to not look at Bridget then continued, "After that summer job of ours, I moved out here… I rented a little apartment down the street from the campus main gate then tried to find a job. As you know, soccer is the only one talent I have so when Brown University was trying to find an assistant coach, I grabbed the opportunity. Hell, I'd do anything that's related to soccer!" That final statement, he at last glanced at Bridget.

"Ha! So would I!" Bridget chuckled.

"I was afraid that you'll might think that I was a stoker or something then run away scared." Eric confessed.

Bridget looked intrigued then said, "Shocked maybe, but scared, of course not! Its

Just that from now on, I'll have to fend off hundreds of college girls after you, especially those girls I call my teammates!"

"You don't have to worry about women, you know me, I'm a one woman man!" Eric wiggled his eyebrows. "But I think its too early to tell everyone that we're together… We _are_ together are we?"

"Eric! I thought we cleared that up less than a month ago? Yes, we are! And so what if they find out, Its not like its against the rules to date assistant coaches! Well… Um… is it?" Bridget said.

"Well according to Coach Erin, its perfectly fine coz assistant coaches aren't exactly part of the faculty. Just don't let it show on the team and stuff." Eric shrugged.

"So, why not tell them?" Bridget asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Because, I don't want our relationship to get blown out out of proportion. Now, I just want to have you all to my self. Um… For now anyway. I mean, we're just starting to develop something great, you know…" He said.

"Ow… that's sweet! Its okay with me as long as I have you by side." Bridget gushed.

As if a silent sign of thanks, Eric leaned over then kissed Bridget who was too surprised to react. After the shock faded, she relaxed then kissed him back with all the passion she could muster as herself felt like floating.

Eric pulled away from the kiss desperately gasping for air, "Wow…" He said huskily all the while caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, foreheads still connected.

"Yeah…" Bridget agreed silently. "Wow…"

"So, you don't really mind me hanging around?" Eric asked.

"What! Of course not! You have no idea how happy I am right now." She reddened.

"Good, coz I don't plan to stay away from you. Not now." Eric told Bridget admiringly.

Seconds later, Eric stood from the bench then extended his right hand to Bridget, "So, my lady," he said courtly, "would you like go out to dinner with me?"

Bridget beamed then said, "Of course Sir Knight, for I am absolutely famished!"

"Yeah, from I certainly hear my lady's stomach growling!" Eric teased as he led the way.

Looking scandalized, Bridget playfully punched Eric's arm, "It did not!" she screeched.

Eric just laughed, "Now, you're just being plain violent!"

They continued teasing each other all the while holding hands as they walked down the path that led to the main gate of the university. Neither did they know that three pairs of eyes were staring at them shocked on what they had seen.

Behind the tree, her friends, Aisha, Emma and Hailey stood. Feet firmly on the ground, as they continued to gawk at Eric and Bridget.

* * *

I hope you guys like this! Please review! Love lots

Alex!


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

A/N:** A lot of love and kisses goes out to: Hezziebob182, Coolmarauders, Hilton, Snoopy22, Mellowyellow233, justalittleloco, Norwegianchick101, beelena, ****Kat-potter, jagsurl15, watsupaka52, tinkerbell54, AngelVanguard, ack! Thank you for the great reviews and the support! It means a lot to me that talented people like yourselves give time for a newcomer like me! Thanks again and I hope you guys like this one even though it's a bit rushed!**

**Chapter 7: The Confrontation and Revelations**

Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
That's o-kay!  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out!  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people  
People on streets  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love?  
Give love give love give love give love give love?  
Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way  
Of caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure  
Under pressure pressure  
_----> **Under Pressure**_ **Queen**

_Things couldn't get any sweeter_; Bridget thought as she glided up her was up through the stairs to her room she shared with Aisha. She had spent the last three and a half hours with Eric and she never felt any happier. As they both were famished, they agreed to order Japanese food to go and then went back to the bench beside an old maple tree on the edge of the lake. There, as they ate, they chatted about anything under the sun. Eric opened up about his life and so did Bridget, who told him about her best friends and their history as the sisterhood. After they had consumed their food, they strolled around the campus grounds still chatting about their selves and about soccer of course!

When Bridget finally arrived at the floor's landing, she saw light in their room, which eventually told her that Aisha was still up. As she neared the door, she tried to remember her alibi to Aisha then rehearsed her lines so she Aisha wouldn't get suspicious. Slightly nervous, she took in a lungful of air as she took hold of the door knob. Bridget turned it as quietly as she could and when she had opened it, the scene inside wasn't the one she had expected. There inside their room was Aisha, Emma and Hailey. They were having a deep conversation when Bridget opened the door and as they saw her come in they quickly went silent then looked at her surprised as if they had been caught doing something naughty.

Putting aside the feeling of edginess, Bridget still couldn't help but feel cheerful. She smiled at them then greeted them, "Hi guys! Waz up?"

Aisha glanced at Hailey quickly then replied, "Nothing much. Just talking about soccer, is all. Uhm…" She paused, "So… How's the thing with the aunt of yours?" She inquired with a strange quizzical look in her eyes.

_Wellsomething is definitely up_, Bridget thought nervously. "Err… It was fine, she took me out to buy Japanese food and hang out and stuff," She said trying to look casual as she lead over her desk facing them. _That was sorta true, just minus the aunt plus Eric, _Bridget thought gravely. She continued, "She was supposed to come but she has other things planned." At that, she turned around then faked looking for something on the desk, as she did she sighed, biting her lip.

Finally it was Hailey who spoke, "So… is the name of your aunt… is…um…. Eric?"

She said incredulously but with last word clear and hard.

Shocked, Bridget spun so fast her neck ached, "What? Of course not! That's a guys name! Besides its um… Diana," She stammered a bit too loudly,

_Oh my god, do they know?_ Bridget thought anxiously, still trying to look normal, yet she was shaking and she started to get all sweaty.

Aisha just snorted then raised her right eyebrow, "Oh come on, Bee! There's no use denying it now! I mean, we know that you went out on a date with Coach Eric!"

"What?" Bridget exclaimed loudly, "What? Who told you that? I mean-"

"Cut the crap, Bee! We saw you two together. And don't even tell us that there is nothing going with you two because from what we saw, all the kissing and the holding of hands doesn't really qualify for friends to do, you know." Hailey said sarcastically but with a strange smile on her lips.

Still flabbergasted, Bridget couldn't help but feel angry, "You guys were spying on me! I can't believe you!"

"We weren't spying on you for cry out loud," Emma finally spoke. "We were supposed to go to the Pizza Palace for a bite; I knew a shortcut through the park near the lake so we took it, could you imagine our shock when we saw you and Eric snogging on the bench? We were floored!"

"Ha!" Aisha exclaimed, pointing at Bridget. "Then from what your last reaction was, you are admitting that it is true!"

Bridget sighed defeated, then sat next to Aisha, who turned to have a better look at her friend. As she slumped on the bed where Aisha sat, she erratically ran her right hand through her golden hair, and then stared at her friends.

"Well...? Come on, spill!" Aisha insisted.

"Okay, fine… you want the truth so here it is." Bridget said quietly, then began to explain, "Eric is my… um… boyfriend."

"Ha! Since when? About 6 hours ago!" Hailey taunted.

"Ha, ha, very funny. You think I'm that easy!" Bridget rolled her eyes and said defensively, "Look, believe me okay? Eric and I have this long history together and it's quite a very long story. To make it short, we met three years ago in a camp in Baja and now we're together! That's it."

"You know what, we still have enough time for a very long story and speaking for the rest of us, I can really say that this is going to be really interesting." Emma said, leaning on the pillows on Bridget's bed as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

_Very interesting, yeah right!_ Bridget thought sarcastically then quickly inhaled deeply. She sighed, "Fine, um… almost three years ago, I went to this soccer summer camp in Baja, there Eric was one of the coaches. I was fifteen turning sixteen while Eric just turned nineteen. I had the hugest crush on him and but um… he didn't give me the time of day, to keep the story short, we met again two years later when a summer camp asked me to be a chaperone or a coach at their camp and Eric was one of my co-coaches so there we became friends." Bridget narrated.

_Okay, maybe that's not the whole truth but hey! I can't really tell all the juicy details, can I?_ Bridget admitted to herself.

"Come on, Go on!" Emma encouraged, then asked, "Tell us how you guys got together?"

"I'm not really sure where to start… Um… I think back then I still have that silly crush on him and he has a girlfriend but we really have a deep connection, you know. Looking back now, I figured that maybe that one night I got sick that Eric and I truly felt something. It was Saturday and most of the other coaches were out. I got a really high fever and Eric took care of me. There, I got really confused, and so was Eric. After what happened I didn't saw Eric for nearly four days then when he came back he treated me as if nothing happened, that there was no connection. A few days later, we finally got to talk about it. He explained why he disappeared and it turns out that I was not the only one with those feelings. After that long conversation, we decided to give Us a try..." Bridget trailed off.

"And...? Come on! Cut the suspence!" Hailey blurted out.

Bridget signed then said, "And now...uhm... here we are..."

"Wait, so you guys planned this all along?" Aisha interrupted suddenly.

Bridget just smirked then said, "So you believe me then?"

"I didn't say that!" Aisha responded defensively all the while smacking Bridget with a pillow. "I just wanted to know, that all!"

"We didnt plan this, well atleast I didnt. I mean , I dont want to be a hypocrite to say that I didn't dream of spending alot more time with Eric. The first time that I've even found out about him being here, let alone being our assistant coach was when Coach Erin introduced him to the team!" Bridget said exasperated, Then quickly remembered something. "Hey Aisha, remember that message I had before we went to the feild? The one where you asked me if he was my boyfriend but I didnt really got the time to answer? Well, It was him!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." Aisha said. At that, Bridget asked again, "You guys believe me now?" Bridget quickly scanned the their faces, nervous about how they felt, she just got here and she dont really want to lose them as friends. Then to her surprise, Hailey quickly stood up and from the looks of it, has the intentions of leaving the room, closely behind her, Aisha and Emma did the same, both talking to each other in hushed tones barely audible to Bridget but she knows that the center of the conversation was her. At this, Bridget dropped her head and felt her heart plummet to the floor.

She felt alone and confused, and was rather oblivious to her sorroundings. In fact, she didn't even hear the door close. Looking up, she realized that the three were still standing there staring at her. Finally, Hailey broke the silence, "You know, I still cant see what Eric saw in you..."

With that, Bridget sweared she could had punched Hailey there and then, but the only reason stopping her was the sly smile on Hailey's lips and both Aisha and Emma, both trying hardnot to laugh.Upon seeing that, it fianally hit her. They were just playing on her and she was too shockto say anything.

"Man!You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" Aisha blurted out through fits of laughter.

Emma chuckled then began to explain, "Dufus! Ofcourse we believe you! Aisha recognized the voice on the answering machine and I saw the look on your face when we've first seen Eric."

"Ican't believe you guys!" Bridget exclaimed as she quickly stood then walked over to them. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know."

Aisha finally straightened up thenteased trying hard to lookserious, "You know, I still agree with Hailey, what ever could have Eric seen in you!"

Bridget raised her eyebrows then said smugly, "Well, I think its because I'm preetier than anyone of you and the best player of the bunch!"

"Preetier huh!" Aisha exclaimed as she hit Bridget with a pillow, "Only in Mars!"

"Oh, That's it!" Bridget yelled as she got her own pillow then smacked it at Aisha. "This is war!" Hailey and Emma soon joined in and thus begin the silliest pillow fight of the year.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you guys like this one though its kinda boring I know. Next chapter to be added on this week too. Hint: It has something to do with Bridget's father and a character close to Bridget will appear. Please read and Review!

Alex!


	8. Chapter 8: Start of something new

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took too long for me to make. So, okay, I had left out some fluff in the last chapter but I'll try to make it up. Thanks again to all those who read and reviewed the last one! I hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridget or Eric and the rest of the sisterhood. It belongs to Ann Brashares but the concept is mine! All mine! Hahaha!

* * *

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew  
So I told you with a smile, it's all about you  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too  
Said you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you_

_Chorus:  
And I would answer all your wishes  
If you ask me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses  
Don't know what I'd do  
So hold me close and say three words like you used to do  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you, yeah!_

_And I would answer all your wishes  
If you ask me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses  
Don't know what I'd do  
So hold me close and say three words like you used to do  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles  
Yes you make my life worthwhile  
So I told you with a smile  
It's all about (you)  
---- **McFly** It's all about you_

_**Chapter8: Start of something New**_

The next few days for Bridget had been a blur. Amid all the practices and group training everyday for the past week, it didn't even occur to her that the semester was about to start. It wasn't up until she noticed that the dorm, in fact the whole university, seemed to be a lot more crowded than usual as students started to flock in a few days after she had. The day before the term started, she had never felt so exhausted yet exhilarated in her life. But boy does she miss her best friends, but with every moment she had spent with Eric, she wouldn't want to trade it for the world.

Since September 1st fell on a Friday, the classes were moved to the 4th. Early morning on the September 4th, a faint beeping woke Bridget up.

"Arghhh… someone please turn that damned thing off!" Aisha growled, as she pulled over a pillow over her head. Bridget yawned sleepily then turned to her bedside table then turned off the alarm clock. Surprisingly, it was only 6:30 and she was wide awake. Finally wriggling out of her bed, she went directly to the bathroom to brush and shower.

"You better not hog the hot water!" Aisha called groggily.

Minutes later, Bridget went back to the room only to find Aisha still in bed. Bridget snorted a laugh then plopped down on Aisha's bed, nudging her on the ribs. "Hey! Come on! Wake up! It's the first day of classes!"

"Alright! I'm up! Now, stop nudging my ribs, an Amazon like you may bruise it, you know!" Aisha retorted causing Bridget to grab a pillow then whacked Aisha with it.

"Oh, don't start with that again! Besides, you know I won the last time!" Aisha said as she got up from the bed.

"You better hurry up; we're supposed to meet Emma and Hailey down the mess hall in twenty minutes!" and with that Aisha made a run for it.

* * *

As Bridget and Aisha arrived in the messhall, they noticed two things; one, the messhall was probably one of the cleanest places in the world and two, the boy sitting rather close to Emma. Bridget guessed she wasn't the only one who noticed him too, Aisha too, was seemed to be looking at him with slight admiration. _Who woudn't? _Bridget thought. As she came nearer, she saw the guy clearer and she has to admit, he was really cute,_if there wasn't an Eric there would be a him_ Bridget admitted to herself. He has such a brown hair, it almost looked black, his eyes were blue and he seemed to be minding his own business. 

"Hey Guys!" Bridget said, sitting down next to Hailey who was wolfing down her pancakes.

"What took you so long! This is actually her third serving already!" Emma said, pointing at Hailey, who disgruntfully stuck out her tongue.

"I thought you were in a diet?" Aisha teased, taking a seat next to Bridget. As a response Hailey just grunted then retorted, "Well I was, till I found out that the team required _Iron women_."

Still a bit curious, Bridget glanced at the guy who was still eating quietly next to Emma. Emma noticed her look then said, " Um... Guys, I'd like you to meet Daniel." Gesturing over the guy who looked up then smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you Daniel." Bridget said as she offered her hand which Daniel took. "Me too." Aisha Quickly added.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Emma spoke nothing but you all week on the phone." Daniel replied with his cute british accent. "Umm... I don't want to be rude or anything but, I have a class in ten minutes. So, I guess, I'll see you around?" As the girls all nodded, daniel stood up, but as he did he leaned over then gave Emma a kiss on the forehead then whispered, "Bye"

With Daniel out of earshot, the rest of the gushed. Aisha was first saying, "I didn't know you have a boyfriend?" Shocked, Emma said defensively, "Dan is not my boyfriend! He's my Best Friend, Thats all!"

Looking scandalized, Hailey countered"You mean to tell me, US I mean, that THAT piece of hunk is just your best friend and you expect us to believe that?"

Emma just raised her eyebrows then indignantly said, "Yes. We had been friends since we were eleven. It'll be too wierd to think that we could be more than that. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

That statement surely caught Bridget's attention, and apparently, so did the others, no surprise, it was Hailey who first reacted, "You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me? I'm your roommate!"

"Well I cant exactly go on around telling everyone I have a boyfriend, you know." Emma said defensively. Hailey pouted then said, "Well? Tell us about him!"

"Yeah, go on!" Aisha encouraged and all Bridget did was nod. Emma sighed then said, "He's a pre-med student here at Brown. We met a year ago in a camp. His name is Jessie Roberts."

"He goes here! Why haven't we seen him before?" Hailey asked.

"He just came back from Chicago yesterday. He's staying in Minden Hall." Emma stated. Hailey then wiggled her eyebrows then said, "Good! Now you can hook me up with Daniel!" Emma didn't answer back, and Hailey didn't notice the frown etched on Emma's face.

* * *

The rest of the day remarkably went on without a hitch. Her first class, Perspectives on Society with Proffesor Hogan was unbelievable interesting after that was Sociology Theory, which she has with Daniel, who she thought was really nice andgreat to hang out with as they had a few laughs as Daniel told her more about Emma and their adventures as bestfriends. 

Going back to the dorm, Bridget was so exhausted that all she could do was go straight to bed, grab the phone to call up Eric, then after a whole hour of talking about how their day went, she finally fell asleep still fully dressed. The next morning, she got up quite early as she remembered that it was Lena's birthday and as it was only Tuesday and her schedule was so full with classes, not to mention driving to Lena's school was out of the question since the art school she's attending was located on the other side of the state, so she decided it was better to give her a call. Bridget dialed up the number then after two rings, Lena finally picked up. As a surprise, Bridget immediately sang Happy Birthday.

"Bee!" Lena said her voice full of mirth.

"…To you!" Bridget finished, "Happy Birthday!"

Lena laughed again then said, "Thanks for the wake up call! Too bad I don't have a roommate because your singing would definitely wake her up."

"I totally envy you! I mean, you got to have your own room! Don't get me wrong, Aisha is a great roommate but when she snores, you'll think that there's a helicopter hovering just above your head!" Bridget joked.

"Hey! I heard that!" Aisha yelled from the other side of the room, then strode quickly over then slapped Bridget's leg good-naturedly. "Tell her happy birthday too." Aisha added then gestured that she was going out and with Bridget's quick nod she gathered up her things then went out the door.

"Aisha said happy birthday." Bridget said.

"Tell her, thanks."

"I'll tell her when she comes back. So, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

"I don't know! Why don't you answer your own question in about a week! It just feels weird that's all. I mean, not spending it with you guys."

"Tell me about it." Bridget signed. "They called yet? The rest of the sisterhood, I mean."

"Yup! Tibby did. She said she's already doing a revised version of her movie for her project. And guess what's the title is!"

"Umm... let me guess… Oh! I get it! Suckumentary!" Bridget let out a laugh, remembering how Tibby was.

"Bingo! You know how she is! So, where's my birthday gift?"

"Ha! Not pushy aren't you!" Bridget teased.

"Since I was busy for the last week, as you well know, I confess that I couldn't really get you anything. But, seeing that we're the closest to each other, as we are in the same state, How about we spend an entire day together just hanging around the town. I mean I can go there and pick you up in Eric's car. How's that?"

"That sounds great!" Lena agreed. "You could bring Eric! That way, I could finally meet him. Um... let's pick a date where we're free. So anyway, how's Eric?"

And with that, the conversation went on and on. They talked about Eric, soccer, Lena's art school, their new found friends, Paul and his continuous visits every weekend, Tibby and her pending birthday to be held later that week, on Saturday to be precise. It wasn't up until Bridget notice that it was already 10:30am that she quickly said goodbye as her classes were about to start in thirty minutes.

Later that afternoon, she finally had time alone with Eric as they strolled around the lake together. The following morning was Wednesday and through out the day was practice. There she saw first hand the talent and the damage Emma could do to the other team as she was on total concentration and was so determined to show what she's got. It was quite far from the Emma they were used to, as she was always calm and collected and always giggling.

_"Maybe it's because the first game of the season is near."_ Bridget thought, "_Or maybe because Daniel is on the bleachers watching…" _

It's hard to make presumptions, but Bridget thought that there's a lot going on besides friendship with those two, well at least not consciously.

_I mean, that's how I get when I show up to Eric…_ Slightly turning to gaze at Eric, who was rather paying most of his attention on her, which pleased her very much.

Friday came and went uneventful. The only exciting part of the day was when Bridget got to buy a gift for Tibby and along with her was Eric. Not to mention they spent most of the afternoon making out on the couch in Eric's apartment, which in her opinion is the best part of the day.

On Tibby's birthday, Bridget called her up that very morning. Though she knew that she had to cut off the conversation short because practice start of at exactly 7am and Coach Erin would have a fit if anyone was late. Not anyone could forget Coach Erin's motto, "You're on time if you're early. You're late if you're on time!"

Indeed, Bridget was late for practice, which eventually caused Coach Erin's tirade on how you can't accomplish anything if you're either absent or late.

Days had passed unnoticed through Bridget's eyes. She didn't even notice that her birthday was coming up. She didn't plan on celebrating it or even mention it to anyone. Not to mention, just like Lena said, it was the first birthday apart so she planned not to even bother. _It's not like Dad would ever remember…_ Bridget thought mournfully as she woke up on the morning of her birthday.

She quickly got up to change then hurried outside for her jog. Since it was Sunday, she has a lot of time on her hands. As she arrived back at the dorm, she found an envelope from her dad. She wanted to ignore it but her heart betrayed her as she found herself opening it and hoping it could make her feel better but sadly it didn't. All that was in the envelope was a card that read:

Dear Bridget,

Happy Birthday. Study well.

Dad.

And $50 worth of money. "Just like I thought…." Bridget thought miserably. Throughout the end of the day, she decided to just stay inside their room with the intention to sulk and do her assignments.

Moments later, someone knocked on the door. Slightly annoyed, she went to the door grumpily. As she opened it, she was surprised to see that her visitor was no other than Eric himself.

"Hey…" Bridget greeted sheepishly.

"Hi…" Eric said in the same tone as Bridget's.

"Um… Come in!" Bridget said nervously. After all those times she had spent with Eric she still has butterflies in her stomach whenever she sees him smile. Then she quickly gestured him to go inside. She was a bit nervous for this was the first time that Eric went up to her dorm room. Before Eric went in, he carefully laid a kiss on her cheek which left her a bit dazed.

Smiling slightly, Bridget asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Eric grinned then said, "Well, I just wanted to ask my girlfriend if she wanted to go and have coffee with me this afternoon. I sure hope she could fit me in her schedule."

"Oh, I think she could fit you in! Just let me put on my jacket." Bridget hurriedly did so.

"Here, let me." Eric said as he went to Bridget's side to assist her put on her jacket.

"Thanks." Bridget said breathlessly.

Eric smiled smugly then said, "You're welcome. You know I try my best to be a gentleman for my girlfriend."

"I know. I'm so lucky." Bridget said then gave Eric a light kiss on the lips. Eric then smiled briefly then asked, "Ready?" And with a nod, they were off.

As they sat on their table sipping their coffee, Eric noticed that Bridget was awfully quiet and seemed to be in her own world.

"Bee, is something bothering you?" Eric asked gently.

Bridget looked up the smiled lazily, "No." Upon seeing Eric frown slightly she pressed on. "It's nothing. Really."

Eric seemed to give up then looked at his wristwatch. With a smile he quickly said, "It seems to me that all you need is a little cheering up. And I know just the thing to cheer you up." Eric then hurriedly pulled Bridget up on her feet causing her to exclaim. "Hey! I haven't finished my coffee!"

"There's no time for that!"

"Then where are we going?"

"My apartment."

Eric then pulled Bridget as hastily as he could. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived in front of the apartment. Looking from the outside everything seemed so dark as it's already 6:30 in the afternoon. "What are we doing here anyway?" Bridget asked.

"I want to show you something that would definitely cheer you up." Eric replied then bent down to tie his shoes. Looking up he then said, "Why don't you go inside already."

Bridget sighed totally confused then went to the door. As she opened it, the light inside the house was turned on and a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" went ringing in Bridget's ears. There the whole team gathered along with Coach Erin and Gail, the other assistant coach. Bridget was so shocked that she was just stood there right on the spot as her mind tried to register what had just happened. In front of the crowd was Hailey, Emma and Aisha, they were holding up a cake that said: "Happy Birthday Queen BEE!"

Then all of a sudden an arm went around her shoulders, It was Eric. "Like my surprise?"

There without any hesitations, Bridget turned to look at Eric then kissed him right there and then, heedless of everyone around her.

* * *

Please read and review. I hope you guys like this one. It took me ages to make because of my schedule. tnx again to those who reviewed. I love you all. THanks for appreciating some newcomer like me. Again thanks and dont be afraid to tell mewhat you think.

Love Lots!

ALex!


	9. Chapter 9: On with the Party!

**A/N**: Oh Gosh! I can't believe it's nearly three months since I've last updated! I so sorry for the hold up guys! I was just too busy to even write in paper! I really do hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, for all those who reviewed, LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU. I truly appreciate it. Thanks for being so honest and such great readers.

 To **Norwegianchick101, **your guess was right! I told you I'm a huge fan! It's nice of you to notice!

 To **hezziebob182, **about the Mcfly thing, sorry about that. It was my sister who insisted on using that song and since it was her Bday, I did her a favor. I hope you like Good Charlotte. Thanks again for the reviews.

Oh, I nearly forgot… I'm not going to finish off this story so soon. I have too many ideas in my head for me to even think of quitting. Thanks again to all my readers. You are my inspiration

**Disclaimer**: Totally not mine! Ann Brashares owns the SOTTP. I just own this story and its plot. This is the story of Bridget and a little less on the sisterhood but I promise I wont kill off their connection and friendship, they are still a huge part of Bridget's life. Now, on to the story!

* * *

_Here I am on , The phone again, and  
Awkward silence is, On the other end  
I used to know the sound, Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now), All I feel (All I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting, Starting up again  
All the things we talk about, You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind, And all the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time, After time after time _

Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign, Say anything, say anything

Some say that, Time changes  
Best friends can, Become strangers  
But I don't want that, No, not for you  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through  
Here we are again, The same old argument, And I'm wonderin'  
If things'll ever change, yeah. When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when, We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain  
 **_Say anything_** GOOD CHARLOTTE

_As she opened it, the light inside the house was turned on and a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" went ringing in Bridget's ears. There the whole team gathered along with Coach Erin and Gail, the other assistant coach. Bridget was so shocked that she was just stood there right on the spot as her mind tried to register what had just happened. In front of the crowd was Hailey, Emma and Aisha, they were holding up a cake that said: "Happy Birthday Queen BEE!"_

_Then all of a sudden an arm went around her shoulders, It was Eric. "Like my surprise?"_

_There without any hesitations, Bridget turned to look at Eric then kissed him right there and then, heedless of everyone around her._

**Chapter 9: On with the Party!**

Upon seeing their new hot, assistant coach Eric kiss Bridget passionately, sent the rest of the team in a frenzied shock. Mixed reaction was caught throughout the room as most of them didn't even had any clue whatsoever about the budding romance between their sexy assistant coach and the striking blond freshman. Few were standing with jaws practically on the floor. Others, especially the older girls were all gaping at Bridget with eyebrows raised and murmuring with each other.

In front of the pact giggling, were Aisha, Emma and Hailey.

"Aw….They're so cute!" Gushed Hailey.

Aisha chuckled, "Yeah, I have to admit."

At this Emma ceased laughing the quickly scanned the room then let her eyes fall on Coach Erin. "O, oh… Busted" She muttered under her breath the hastily yanked Hailey's arm.

"What!" Hailey cried, obviously annoyed.

As an answer, Emma immediately pointed at their coach, who was just calmly watching the couple in full make out scene in front of everybody.

"You think she knows?" Aisha whispered, both Hailey and Emma just shrugged.

Seconds later, much to their relief, they saw Coach Erin crossed her arms, raised her eyebrows as she looked at her watch, then smirked at the couple.

_Those two must be so much in love…_Coach Erin thought. All the while secretly wishing her husband would be more like Eric and do more romantic thing he used to do.

Back to the couple, they were so wrapped up with each other, that everything around them was oblivious. It was like they were the only people on earth, much less the room. Bridget had already turned around with both her arms circling Eric's neck. While Eric's hands were resting on Bridget's lower back, both lips still entwined. In fact they didn't even notice Coach Erin as she cleared her throat loudly. It was up until Coach Erin went up to them then tapped lightly on Eric's shoulder.

At this, Eric reluctantly pulled away from Bridget to look at the person who was bothering them. Upon turning around, he saw Coach Erin standing behind him, smiling smugly. "So, you two care to explain to the crowd?"

Bridget blushed as she looked at the crowd, she gazed back at Eric who smiled sheepishly then did a small wave. As for the explanation, Eric just shrugged then laced his fingers through Bridget's after that, called through the crowd. "What are you guys waiting for! Let's get this party STARTED!" And at that gesture, everyone seemed to acknowledge that the two were serious on their growing relationship.

* * *

Almost everyone, that is. All but this girl named Suzie McPhee, a senior (who in Aisha's opinion is a big WITCH with a capital B. and according to Hailey, she puts the whore in Horrifying!) who was noticeably frowning at the corner, near the DJ. As far as Bridget is concerned, Suzie never liked her because Suzie thought that Bridget had stole her spot on the field, but the truth is, Suzie just thought that the only person suitable for Eric is Her!. 

As everyone finished greeting Bridget, shockingly so did Suzie who walked towards Bridget with the smug smile she always wear, the gang started to dance around and mingle through the mob. As the night progressed and the party raged on, Bridget couldn't help thinking about her three best friends. Sure, she was having so much fun alright, but with the other three here should be a blast she thought. She was snapped off her reverie as she felt someone calling her name from behind. It was Emma, and along with her was a good-looking guy who was curiously holding hands with Emma.

_So **this** is Jessie…_ Bridget wondered.

As if to answer her, Emma said quite loudly to be able to be heard through the loud music, "Bridget, this is Jessie. Jessie this is Bridget"

Jessie smiled then extended his arm at Bridget, "Hi, nice to finally meet you" he said courtly.

"Thanks so do you" Bridget replied, smiling back. Then as they chatted a bit, Bridget couldn't help but look more intently at Jessie. Emma once said that he was rather CUTE by tonight; Bridget could see that he was totally good-looking. He was what you'd call your typical American boy; he had blond wavy hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders. Truly what Hailey calls, "A Total Dream Boat!"

Seconds later, as the gang were all on the dance floor, except for Eric who was talking animatedly to Coach Erin about soccer strategies, Bridget felt thirsty so she excused herself to get a punch. While she was getting her punch, she noticed Daniel sitting in one of the monoblock chairs in front of the snack table, what made her curious a lot more was that he was just there, staring intently at Emma while she danced with Jessie, with a sad expression in his eyes. Bridget thought fast then made up her mind. She then quickly strode over beside Dan, who was shock to see her beside him.

"So… Are you in love with her?" She asked bluntly.

"Um…." Was all Daniel make, eyes still huge with surprise. He soon recovered, smirking, "You quite frank, aren't you?"

Bridget, relieved that Daniel wasn't angry, continued, "I didn't mean to be, I mean, I just want to ask because, you know, maybe you want to talk about it to someone but you couldn't… Do I even make sense!"

At this, Daniel only shrugged.

"How long have you known Emma?" Bridget pressed on.

Daniel took a deep breath then answered, "Let's see, seven years, four months, three weeks and let's see, um… two days?"

Bridget smirked then asked again, "How long have you been in love with Emma?"

At this bold question, Daniel looked at Bridget, sighed, then went back to look at Emma, Bridget thought he wasn't going to answer that when he spoke softly, "Exactly, seven years, four months, three weeks and two days…"

Stunned by quickly accepting his honest answer, she asked gently, "So, do you plan on telling her?"

Dan sign again, "To be honest, I don't know… I'm not sure if I could tell her…"

"How come?"

"Because I've lost everything else, I'm not going to lose her as my friend all because of this stupid felling…." He spoke quietly, all the while pointing at his heart. Then continued, "So now, I just want her to be happy… and if in that process, I have to get hurt, I know it'll be worth it."

Bridget never heard a guy spoke like this, only in the movies and at this she admired Daniel a lot more. She stared at him as he glumly looked at his half drunk punch.

Daniel gazed back at her, shrugged his shoulders then surprisingly grinned at her. "So, this DJ" He motioned the corner. He was trying to change the subject as if nothing important happened. "I reckon that _He _is the worst DJ ever…"

Bridget smiled, trying to catch on, "Yeah… It now all depends on the next song to determine it."

And on cue, the song "Dancing Queen" by ABBA, blurted out off the loud speakers.

Daniel then chuckled, "Well then! Its official! He is the worst DJ in the world!"

Bridget grimaced, "Tell me about it."

* * *

They hanged out together for a few minutes; pointing and giggling at the things they thought were funny. It wasn't up until Hailey sauntered to Daniel, pulling him over to the dance floor that ended their conversation. Defeated, Daniel allowed Hailey to drag him to dance with her. Followed by Bridget, then the rest of the gang trailing behind, the gang started to dance together, Bridget then bumped into someone who turned out to Eric. Eric leaned toward as he placed his right arm around her waist then whispered, "Having fun without me?" 

Bridget smiled coyly, leaning against him, "Yes… Though you still left me here alone…"

Eric looked apologetic then grinned, "Sorry about that, you know how I get when the topic is about soccer."

"Well, now, as long as you're with me… It's okay…"

And at that, they danced the night away.

* * *

It was past midnight when the party broke off. Most of the team went home already, leaving only Aisha, Hailey and Daniel behind to help clean up the apartment. Emma was already brought back to the dorms by Jessie along with Kel and Mitch, the reserve goalie. 

Exhausted, Daniel collapsed on the couch, the two girls settled on the spare bedroom and Bridget, on Eric's bed.

Bridget was almost dozing off when Eric arrived in the bedroom. She woke up as she felt an arm surround her; she knew that Eric was laying down behind her. She then felt him kiss her shoulder, and then whispered gently, "I know you're tired, so I won't press. I can wait till you're ready but not now… we have all our lives to prove to each other how much we feel for each other. Right now all I want is to hold you, okay?"

Bridget smiled then nodded. She wanted to tell him that he was right, that maybe she wasn't ready, maybe not tonight, she wanted to tell him that she loves him so much, but she knows that he already know. So all she said was, "Good night."

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can I promise. Maybe by Monday. I'm sorry again for the long delay. Next chapter, a visitor least expected arrives at Brown and that person will turn Bridget and Eric's life up side down. 


	10. Chapter 10: LOVE Part 1

Again, I'm so sorry I didn't update immediately. It's because I couldn't. My bloody pc crashed and it took a while longer for me to have it fixed. I was broke so I have to wait for the cash to arrive you know… Anyway, I've just written about two chapters on paper already so all I really have to do is type. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. To stefanygu2, thanks for waiting for the next chapter, I really do hope that you're not pissed off coz I took so long. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridget, Eric or any of the girls. They are all Ann Brashares! So that's it! He he!

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

 _Wonderwall **Oasis**_

Chapter10: L.O.V.E.( Part1)

"Hey, wake up, sleepy head." Eric said as he shook Bridget awake, who was still lying on her back.

Eric continued to shake Bridget awake, he chuckled as Bridget just grunted then pulled Eric's pillow to cover up her face.

"Arggg… What time is it?" Bridget asked, her voice muffled through the pillow.

"About 7:30."

Bridget groaned, pulled the covers up to her shoulders then burrowed herself into it.

"Hey… What do you think you're doin'?" Eric asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sleep…" She answered groggily.

"Oh no, you don't! You have a class in two hours and you can't miss it, now come on!"

But Bridget didn't get up; instead she buried herself deeper inside the sheet cocoon while mumbling that it was too early to get up.

She heard Eric sighed in defeat, "Alright, Fine, maybe it is too early to get up, but all I know is that, its not too early to do this!"

He then tackled Bridget, tickling her all the way. Bridget squealed with laughter as she tried to get away as Eric continued to tickle her waist.

"AH! ALRIGHT... I'm UP!" Bridget shrieked.

"No!" Eric said, tickling her even harder. "Not until you say that I'm the best soccer player and boyfriend in the world!"

"Ha! No way! You wish!"

"Oh that's it, Vreeland! Prepare to laugh your heart out!"

Wriggling with laughter, Bridget finally admitted defeat. "Okay! I'll say it! Eric is the best soccer player and boyfriend in the world! Ha-ha!" She said, panting as Eric finally released her.

Bridget in turn got up then walloped Eric on the head with a pillow. She smiled then said, "I'm up, happy now!"

Eric just grinned then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Very. Now get movin'. I made breakfast for you."

Afterwards, she went directly to Eric's bathroom then got out fully washed and dressed. She wore an old Columbia University sweatshirt she got out of Eric's closet.

Running over to the kitchen, there was Eric standing over the stove. He looked completely relaxed as he flipped a pancake with his right hand while at the same time sipping a glass of orange juice. By the time he saw her, he grinned the held out the glass which Bridget gratefully took. She went over to his side then tilted over to kiss him on the cheek but she got caught off-guard as Eric suddenly shifted his head and her lips landed on his.

Bridget's first reaction was shock but as Eric pressed further the kiss, she began to relax and started to kiss him back. The kiss was lazy and relaxed. They were both enjoying the moment when suddenly…

"AHRG! My eyes! They're burnin'!"

Startled, Bridget spun around, there by the door stood Daniel, with his hands over his eyes. When Daniel noticed that he caught their attention, he made a face then he said, "Do you really have to do that in the morning'?"

Eric just smirked, "You're just jealous because you can't have any."

Defeated, Daniel just raised his hands then waved them off. "Fine, snog all you want, just don't do it in front of the bacon okay? I still have to eat them, you know? They might turn mushy like you two." Then sat down on one of the kitchen chair.

Bridget rolled her eyes then set a fresh batch of pancakes and bacon Eric cooked on the table in front of Daniel. As Daniel was about to dig in Hailey and Aisha walked in.

"See, I told you the smell of bacon would wake them up." Bridget told Eric with a wink.

That caught the attention of Aisha, who was busy placing a couple pieces of bacon on her plate, "Yeah, that coming from a girl who sleeps with two large Snickers bars under her pillow." She retorted with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! That's not true!" Bridget said defensively, "Well… Maybe, every once in a while."

Bridget then shot a death glare at Eric, who choked on his orange juice as he tried to stifle a laugh. Even Hailey and Daniel burst out laughing.

"Fine. Truce." Bridget told Aisha, smiling.

"Truce." Aisha offered, returning the smile, "Just don't mess with the bacon thing."

"So where's Emma?" Hailey asked.

"She went back to the dorms last night." Aisha answered. "With Jessie." She added, moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"That Jessie is one Hottie…" Hailey gushed.

"Amen!" Aisha agreed.

"Yeah! Tell me about it!" Bridget added, nodding her head then quickly cleared her throat as she caught the look Eric gave her. "I mean, not as gorgeous as _my _boyfriend is but he's okay."

"I mean, they are so cute together!" Hailey cooed.

"Yeah, right. I don't know about that guy, Jessie. It's like he's too perfect if you know what I mean. Besides he doesn't even know anything about her." Daniel surprisingly countered.

Aisha lowered her cup of coffee she was sipping then said, "And you do?"

Daniel nodded his head.

"But that's different. See, you've been what? Best friends, for what? Six years?" Eric mentioned.

"Yeah, it's not like you know everything about her." Hailey chimed in, "Even the little details. Like what kind of flowers she likes, what the name of her first pet is, her favorite color, how she takes her coffee or what frightens her most."

"Two teaspoon sugar, no milk. Her favorite flowers are delphiniums, color? It used to be green but now blue. Her first pet was a cat named Sid after Sid Viscous of the Sex Pistols. I mean God! Imagine, an eleven year old girl listening to punk!" Daniel relayed looking down at the table but it was sure that he was obviously thinking about her, and then he smiled softly, "Her greatest fear is not to be good enough. Not to her team of for her family."

As soon as he finished, he noticed that everyone was staring at him with mouths open. For a few seconds, silence stuck the room, then all of a sudden:

"Oh my god!" Hailey and Aisha cried. Though both with different expressions. Aisha was hiding a smile under her right hand. While Hailey was in utter shock with eyes wide open.

Daniel frowned as he scanned the faces of his friends. "What?"

Aisha smirked then asked confidently, "So, when did you fell in love with Emma exactly?"

At that, Daniel was shocked, "What! I… Um… I… Don't know what you're talkin' about!" He stammered.

"Oh and yeah, I'm Tyra Banks' sister." Aisha said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"And to think that all this time I thought you were gay." Hailey said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh, no offence."

"None taken." Daniel glared at her then said sardonically, "I hear that all the time."

"No, really. When did you know? Does Emma know?" Aisha insisted with Hailey and Eric looking ta Daniel with such conviction, all the while Bridget was trying hard not to laugh.

"I am not. I mean… bloody hell… I… what makes you think I'm… you know…." Daniel stammered.

"Well it's the look on you face that gave you away. The way you talked about her. Its like she was the one here who you're talking too, instead of us."

Silence followed, with every eye fixed on Daniel. Afterward, Daniel leaned his elbows on the table then buried his face in his hands; sighing in defeat. Looking up, he said quietly, "Am I really that obvious?"

Both Hailey and Aisha nodded vigorously.

"So, does she know?" Hailey asked again.

"No, she doesn't know and she doesn't need to." He whispered. "I've been having these feeling for her since we were fifteen." Then he smiled, remembering those days. "I think it started when I saw her walking down the stairs, all made up. It was her brother's Rupert's wedding. I've never seen her so pretty before. I'm so hopeless, am I?"

Eric finally spoke up. "So, what are you planning to do now? Aren't you even gonna fight for her?"

Daniel just shrugged, "And what? Break something good goin' on for her? Look, she's happy, that's all I want, and I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt. I'm not a hypocrite; but I'm not selfish either. And as for now? Last night, I started thinking. I have to move on, I really have to just let it go."

Everyone was quiet then after that.

"Yeah, you know what?" Hailey said suddenly. "We'll help you."

"Hey! Have you seen Dan?" Emma asked as she set her tray on the table. It was early morning, three days after that conversation in Eric's kitchen. Aisha and Bridget was already eating their breakfast at the mess hall when Emma went to sit with them.

Still with a mouthful of her sandwich, Bridget just shrugged; took a huge gulp of water the replied, "No, maybe he's still in the dorms, why?"

"Well, it's just that, I haven't seen him for quite sometime now. I feel like he's avoiding me or something." Emma said, frowning.

"Maybe he's just busy." Aisha joined in.

"Come to think about it, maybe. But something's not right. Did her mention something to you guys? Do you think he's angry at me about something?" Emma pondered.

Aisha shook her head, "I don't know, I'm not his bestfriend you know. No offence."

Emma's shoulders slumped, "No, its okay. Maybe he is just a little busy right now."

"So where's Hailey?" Bridget asked, changing the topic.

Emma, who seemed distracted and kept on poking her scrambled eggs with no interest what so ever, answered, "At the dorm. Still asleep."

Aisha snorted, "I don't know how you sleep together in the same room. She sleeps like a lumberjack."

Emma did cheer up a bit, "Yeah, its like having a helicopter hovering above the dorm."

Bridget smirked then glanced at her wristwatch Lena gave her on her 15th birthday. "Hey, come on its already 8, we better go and wake up the lumberjack."

It was already dark when Bridget got out of her last class. She was walking down the hallway alone as she felt someone was following her, Goosebumps spread all over her body. She quickly turned her swift footsteps into a run but then got really freaked out as she heard footsteps following her. As she reached the archway leading outside, Bridget slowed down as for she might bump into somebody in the crowd when all of a sudden someone behind her crashed right into her, causing her to let out a scream.

A/N: Oops, sorry Cliffhanger again, but don't worry the next chapter will be out probably by Monday, I promise. Thanks for bearing with me! Please read and review! I love you all. To make up for the long absence, there would be plenty of smut and fluffy Eric and Bridget scenes next chapter. Bye! Lots of love!Hey


	11. Chapter 11: LOVE Part 2

A/N: Yey! New Chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, but the story is all mine! Mine! I tell you! Mine! Ha! ha!

_You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you  
You say goodnight, in my mind  
I'm sleeping next to you  
You drive away from my car crash of a heart  
And I don't know_

_But you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you_

_You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun  
You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one  
I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel  
You don't know_

_Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I only wish there was more than that  
About me and you_

_Oh, don't turn around and say bye again  
Yeah it crushes my head when you call me  
Your friend and I'm not the same person  
From back in the day in the back of the class  
that you thought was gay  
No I can't find the words cause I lost them  
The minute they fell out of my mouth  
And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips  
And just let me kiss 'em  
and let's get messed up and listen to possibly..._

 **Mixtape Butch Walker**

Chapter 11: L.O.V.E. part 2

* * *

"Wow, for a girl who's probably an Amazon, you're quite the screamer." Emma joked. "But then again, you could probably out run roadrunner."

Shocked, Bridget swatted Emma on the arm. "Don't ever do that again!"

Emma laughed loudly, while rubbing her arm. "Fine, you win, Butch!"

"Ha, ha, very funny…" Bridget scowled. "What'd ya stack me for?"

"You're coming with me." Emma grabbed Bridget's arm then started to drag her across the lawn.

"Hey! What's the big deal, Rambo!?" Bridget squirmed, yanking her arm away from Emma's grasp.

"Well it's not like I'm kidnapping you or something so quit whining about it. We're going to Dan's. There! Satisfied?"

Bridget rolled her eyes then sarcastically motioned her arm to let Emma let the way, quietly thinking, _why I had to get in this mess!_

* * *

As they arrived at the dorm, they quickly found Daniel's room on the second floor, not quite missing the looks and catcalls head their way when they walked through the corridors. Apparently, Emma forgot to mention that it was an all boys dorm. Once they reached the room, Emma barged in without even knocking.

"Hey! What the…!" Daniel yelled, still wet, wearing only a towel to cover from the waist below. Upon seeing Emma, he seemed to relax and then threw the shirt he was wearing at Emma. "Don't you know how to knock or you just forgot your manners."

"Oh, don't be so huffy… It's not like I haven't seen it before!" Emma grimaced.

Daniel blushed and retorted, "Yeah, well, don't remind me about that."

He turned then noticed Bridget awkwardly standing near the door. He blushed again as he started to remember his state of half nakedness.

"Hey! Umm… You could sit down for a while." He gestured over two huge bean bags in front of the TV. This caught Bridget's attention, he also had a playstation 2 attached to it.

"I can't believe you got a solo room!" Bridget said as she sat down on the beanie then glanced as Emma started to rummage through Daniel's study table.

"Yeah, luck I guess." He shrugged, standing over his closet. "You could play if you want."

"Great! Thanks" Bridget gushed the turned around to open the TV.

Daniel sat on the other side of the bed then started to pull his trousers under the towel then put on his sneakers and a black t-shirt Emma picked when she went shopping last month, all the while oblivious to the girl standing near his closet watching him with her arms crossed.

He next, went in to the mirror to fix his hair. Emma smiled as she remembered the fact that his hair was so unruly that even hair gel gave up on it.

After few minutes of trying, his shoulders slumped seemingly giving up.

"Here…"

Daniel glanced to his right to find Emma standing next to him. Emma skimmed down on Daniel's right then ran her fingers through his hair. "You have a date, I take it…" She said, her eyebrows burrowed.

"Yeah…" Daniel replied quietly, not quite meeting her eyes.

"So that's why you haven't time to even talk to me." Emma blurted out, stopping whatever she was doing, causing Bridget to even look curiously at them.

"Ah…. What?"

"Dan! You're not even listening to me!"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really nervous, is all." Daniel said sheepishly.

"It's your first date, am I right?"

"Yeah…" He nodded then glanced quickly at his wall clock

6:30

He shifted his weight, "Um… I have to go…"

Emma immediately backed away. "Sure… Good luck." She said, lamely, staring directly at the floor. "We'll lock the doors for you."

Daniel spun around then reached for his jacket that hung on the closet door. As he was about to leave, he smiled at Bridget, who winked at him then cleared his throat and turned to look at Emma then said gently, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Emma smiled softly then nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Really!? Tomorrow? Okay! Where? A surprise? What's the occasion? Okay. I'll see you then… I miss you. Bye…"

"Argh! Finally! You hang up! I can't stand all that mushy hackling and gaggling with you and Eric." Aisha moaned, setting her head between her hands as she leaned her elbows on the table.

It was only 7:30 and they were eating dinner in the mess hall when Eric called Bridget on her cellphone.

Hailey snorted, and then casually pointed her fork at Bridget, "I miss you? Didn't you guys just saw each other about four hours ago?"

Bridget crossed her arms on chest the said haughtily, "You're just jealous because you guys don't have boyfriends, am I right Emma?"

When Emma didn't answer, the there of them glanced at her, only to find Emma poking tiredly on her mashed potatoes, seemingly dazed.

"You know, those potatoes don't need anymore mashing." Bridget joked but frowned when Emma still stared at her food.

Unable to take it any longer, Hailey reached over then slapped Emma on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Snapping you out of you funk!"

Aisha cleared her throat loudly then changed the topic. "So, where were you two? We were looking for you guys everywhere!"

Bridget shrugged then said, "We went to Dan's dorm. Man, I thought he's fit but was he hot!"

"He played rugby back in England." Emma said lamely.

"Really, what happened? I-" Hailey started to say something as Aisha interrupted her, "So, looks like Daniel's out with his date, huh?"

"Wait, how did you know he has a date?" Emma asked her voice hard and whispered.

"Oh! Um…" Aisha muttered, glancing nervously at Bridget and Hailey, obviously asking for help. "Didn't we tell you? We were the ones who set him up with…um…"

"Obviously you forgot to share with me that information. Date with whom?" Emma hissed, her eyes narrowed.

Hailey and Aisha exchanged furtive glances. Aisha answered, "Kelly."

"Kelly!" Emma screeched, causing everyone in the mess hall to stop whatever they were doing then looked at Emma.

"Hey! Relax!" Bridget gasped as she slapped playfully on the shoulder.

"You could ask any girl to go out with her but Kelly?" Emma moaned rather exasperatedly.

Bridget raised her eyebrow, intrigued, "Why not Kelly?"

"Well, she's… she's… a barracuda! Oh and did I mention that she's the B in witch!"

"Ouch! That's harsh!" Aisha chuckled.

"Well it's true!" Emma retorted.

"Dude, you sound like your jealous." Aisha pointed out.

"I… AM…NOT" Emma hissed purposely.

Bridget giggled then insisted, "If you're not then why the face?"

Emma slumped then leaned her elbows on the table. "Fine. If you must know, yes, I am jealous. It's just that Dan's my bestfriend and he was always there for me whenever I need him. I, ever since we were kids, still has this thought about him having a girlfriend, it gives me the chills. God! Even if there were girls following him around, I really wanted to scratch their eyes off!"

Aisha and the rest were quiet after that. They perfectly knew that wasn't really the case. Bridget cleared her throat then again changed the subject. "Hey! The first game versus Harvard is next week. Ready to kick their ass?!"

Hailey snorted, "Yeah right! They are the best team in league!"

Emma's eyes lit up as they mention soccer, "Well that's where you're wrong, Hail. Because they haven't seen us play yet…"

And nobody contested with that.

* * *

The next day, Bridget sat on the corner booth at I Scream, waiting as Eric went to the counter to order. Seconds later Eric gone to sit down next to Bridget then placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Bridget asked, gesturing at the other side of the booth.

Eric just shrugged. "No, I just want to sit with my girl."

"Ah… that's sweet! In a scruffy kind of way." Bridget teased.

Eric smiled then gathered her harder in his chest, "I try my best." He leaned his forehead to hers then slowly descended down, he was about to kiss her when he heard a faint cough. Looking up, he saw the owner of I Scream standing beside the booth. The elderly matron was with her cart she always pushed to deliver the orders. She grabbed hold of the tray on top of it they laid it in front of the couple. Bridget blushed as she pulled away from Eric.

"Sorry about that." Eric said to the old lady then smiled sheepishly, "I kinda got carried away."

Surprisingly the elderly woman just grinned and gushed. "Well aren't you two the cutest couple." Then she turned to her back then went back behind the counter.

Bridget sighed then grinned, "Well, that was… awkward." She then glanced at the ice cream Eric ordered and was taken to the size of it. On their table was the biggest ice cream sundae she had ever seen.

"Oh, my god! What is that?" She asked sitting up straighter to get a closer look. "That's the biggest sundae I've ever seen in my life!"

Eric handed her a long spoon her picked up at the counter. "Don't worry, we'll finish it. Dig in! It's the Triple Brownie Tower of Fudge, one of the house's most famous specials."

As he dug in, he then held the gooey spoon out to Bridget. "Here, you should have the first bite."

"Mmm, thanks."

"This hot fudge is amazing." Eric said, digging up a spoonful for himself.

"I think we're going to go into sugar shock in a minute." Bridget said with laughter after having another bite. "So how's your day?"

Eric shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Same old stuff. You?"

…And they continued on their conversation while eating the huge ice cream.

* * *

"Hey… Are you cold?" Eric asked. They were walking through the street that led to Eric apartment when Bridget felt herself shiver; Eric seemed to have noticed it too.

Smiling, she answered, "No… Well… um … Yeah, sort of."

"Here" Eric grinned as he stripped off his jacket and then wrapped it around Bridget. He stood closer, leaned forward then slowly dipped his head to kiss Bridget. He pulled away gently, cupped her left cheek then whispered with all endearment he could muster, "If you're cold, I will always be there to warm you."

Bridget smiled then took hold of both of his hands then kissed him lightly on the cheek and rested her forehead against Eric's, "You do know that I will too, right?"

Eric grinned soft mischievously, "Of course, I do, woman! How could you not, if I look the way that I look?" He mocked jokingly as they started to

Bridget laughed loudly, "Yeah, right!" then she stopped walking to pretend to faint.

"Very funny." Eric rolled his eyes as he took Bridget's right hand again and pulled her along side him then tucked that hand in his arm.

When they arrived in front of his apartment, they saw the light was on.

"My flatmate just arrived during lunch." Eric shrugged. "You want to meet him?"

Bridget beamed as she nodded eagerly, "I want to make sure that he isn't really a she, if you know what I mean."

She started to climb the stairs of the porch but was stopped as Eric gently tugged her hand.

"Wait, hold on there, partner." He said, tugging Bridget so that she would stand next to him. "I want to spend more time with my girl."

He took his time alright; he unhurriedly cupped his hand on the back of Bridget's neck then felt her tilt to receive his kiss. The kiss was gentle at first, but when Bridget opened her lips wider, Eric sent his tongue exploring and suddenly, it became a full out make out session. Passion flared though them but soon realized they were in the wrong place so, heaving, Eric pull apart then rested his head to Bridget's.

"Sorry, I got carried away…Again…" Eric said, still panting.

Bridget grinned, "You know I like it when you get carried away."

"Good…" Eric pulled her into a hug, and then out of the blue, he whispered, "I love you."

Bridget was shocked when the words started to sink in. she wanted to said it back but she froze, "I… um…I…" she hesitated.

Eric pulled back to look at her, as if waiting for her to respond.

Bridget wanted to say it back so keenly but something was holding her back so the answer that came out her mouth was… "Thank you…" She said in a strangled voice.

Eric was about to say something when he was interrupted as the door of the apartment opened, at that moment, a man came out.

Bridget still shocked from the first encounter with Eric, stood there staring at the man of the front door.

She didn't even hear Eric when he cleared his voice and said, "Bridget, this is my flatmate…"

Eric, too, was surprised when he heard Bridget breath out, "Billy…"

* * *

A/N: Hey! Cliffhanger again! I hope you guys like it! I sort of got a bit hasty on the ending. Please review! Billy's back and next chapter, Eric and Bridget's relationship gets rocky but will they pull through? Also another person close to one make character will make a surprising appearance, and one girl from the sisterhood too. Again thanks for reading, also please, please review! I really appreciate it. 


	12. Chapter 12: Walking Away

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! I just want to thank yet again all those who read and of course reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much, I hope you all like this next one even though it's a bit rushed. Sorry it took so long, its pretty hard to write when I'm starting as an intern in the hospital and starting to go into a new school. Trust me, wanting to be a nurse is a hard thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisterhood, Bridget, Eric or any of the characters… well maybe two or three… but then again… who's counting right! ;-) Ann Brashares own every freakin' thing!

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

 **The Scientist **_**Coldplay**_

**Chapter 12: Walking Away**

"Billy…."

"You know him?"

Bridget could feel Eric stare at her disbelievingly. He pulled away as he saw Billy walk near them.

"Bee!?" Billy exclaimed then hurried forward to give her a huge hug.

"Billy!" Bridget grinned as he released her. "Oh, my god! What are you doing here?"

Still smiling, he replied, "I'll work here for a while to save up money to enroll next semester."

Eric cleared his throat rather loudly, he said frowning, "So, I take it that you guys go way back." His voice was low and almost deadly but Billy didn't even seem to notice. Though Billy didn't, Bridget sure did, and as she does, she edged away from Billy.

"Yeah, Bee and I used to play soccer together when we were kids back in Alabama. She was the best player on the team…" He paused as Bridget gave him a playful punch on the arm; a gesture that made Eric crossed his arms on his chest.

Billy continued, "She even coached our team, last year during summer."

Billy then glanced at Bridget, suddenly blushing, "You look great…"

Bridget smiled, "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

Eric visibly fidgeted as he tried to, or rather, failed to be unbothered about Billy. Bridget saw his glance at his wristwatch and then stepped beside Bridget. Eric then placed his arm around Bridget's shoulders, all the while looking at Billy, as if he was claiming his territory and to measure up Billy's reaction, then said, "Hey, it's getting late, want me to walk you back to the dorms?"

Surprised, Bridget glanced at Eric, shrugging she said, "Sure, its getting really cold anyway. See you around Billy."

Billy looked a bit upset as he stuffed his hands on his jacket; shoulders slumped but looked up eagerly as Bridget said, "Why don't we go out tomorrow. I mean, as a group. We'll watch a movie and eat dinner, how's that?" she finished then glanced at Eric as if to mention that he'll have to be there too.

Eric smiled but looked somewhat forced, "Sure, why not. We'll bring along the gang."

Bridget nodded enthusiastically as Billy beamed, "Absolutely, I'd like that."

"Good night, Billy…" Bridget said, all the while grasping hold of Eric's arm, and then turned to walk back to the dorms.

All the way back top the dorm, Bridget remembered her conversation with Eric before Billy showed up. While walking, she occasionally shot glances at Eric who was walking next to her, their hands still clamped together. Eric didn't say a word since they left the front lawn of his apartment. He looked rather serious and was obviously in deep thought; his eyebrows were so furrowed together, they look like a shape of V.

Bridget's heart was aching, she longed to say something, anything to Eric, but she was too afraid that she might say something that might worsen the situation. She longed to explain but as soon as she opened her mouth, no word came out. Her head snapped back as she heard Eric's baritone. She didn't even notice that they were finally standing in front of the dorm.

"We're here…"

"Oh… Sorry, I kinda zoned out a bit." Bridget blushed.

Eric grinned softly then raised his hand to gently cup Bridget's left cheek. He then leaned closer, kissed Bridget on her forehead. As he pulled away, he signed, after that he looked straight at Bridget's eyes then whispered, "What I said just moments before, I really meant it. Don't ever doubt that."

Bridget willed herself to say something, but then again, words fell short. Eric signed again, almost sounded defeated, he opened his mouth to say something but he shook his head slowly, it only meant that he changed his mind, instead he said, "Goodnight…" next, he turned around and walk away. As soon as he did, he heard Bridget call his name. He whirled around so quickly, nearly toppling over his feet.

Bridget began to say something but yet again, hesitated. She closed her eyes then whispered, "Good night, Eric…"

The hopeful look on Eric's eyes disappeared, but changed to disappointment. He quickly covered it up but smiling softly, "Night, Bee…" then turned to leave.

Upon closing the door to the room she shared with Aisha, she immediately slumped unto the floor as she let out a frustrated groan then hissed violently to herself, "I love you, I love you… that isn't so hard to say! Stupid twit."

She stood up slowly, strangely looking around the dark room thinking Aisha and the girls are still out. "I love you" She said again only this time louder.

"Well, I love you too." Then the lights flickered on. Bridget was so shocked; she even let out a shriek. As light consumed the room, her eyes focused on Aisha who was struggling to get up on her bed.

"Dude, don't ever do that again!" Bridget exclaimed, throwing her jacket at Aisha.

"You scare so easily, I couldn't resist. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Go to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow…"

"Oh…" Aisha let out a yawn, "Well then, good night."

"Good night."

"He is so hot…" Aisha slurred as she strolled over the usual table in the cafeteria along with Hailey.

Still munching her food, Hailey just mumbled yes then sat next to Bridget on their usual table.

Emma already sat next to Aisha, "So what's this all about? Do we have like a sort of soap opera going on here?" Obviously referring to Bridget, Eric and Billy.

"Gosh, no! Nothing like that. Its just that… well… It's complicated…" Bridget stated.

Hailey raised her eyebrow, "Then un-complicate it!"

Bridget rolled her eyes but finally told her friends what happened the night before. After finishing her story, all the girls can't seem to find their tongues.

Emma, feeling how troubled Bridget was, decided to change the topic. "Well, since Billy is new in town, maybe we could join the group, maybe Eric might like him."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I mean, it would be great having a new guy around. Maybe it may stop Aisha from drooling over Knight." Hailey snickered.

Aisha scowled, "Hey! What's wrong with Knight?! He's gorgeous, smart— "

"And very gay…HaHaHa" Bridget laughed.

"No freaking way!!" Aisha blurted out. "Yes, way!" The three girls nodded.

"Man that is so wrong..." Aisha shook her head in disbelief.

The next day, the whole gang along with Billy went over to their favorite places, I Scream, practically all over the town. When it was already late, the gang decided to go to the Breach Park, a small haven where it was secluded to the rest. It has a small pond and a small clearing where they could sit and just talk.

On the way over there, Emma couldn't help but feel annoyed that Dan brought Kelly with him. She couldn't help but feel like punching either Daniel or Kelly. Pushing those thought aside, she walked by Aisha and Hailey, looking ahead towards Bridget, Eric and Billy, intrigued to who would really be the one for Bridget.

After about three hours of goofing around the park, Bridget couldn't help that Eric seemed too distracted. He didn't even talk most of the times and he was always fidgeting with his cell phone and looking over his watch. As it was getting really late, the rest decided to go back.

"Hey… Its already pretty late. Time to go back?" Aisha mentioning to her watch.

"I, uhm…." Bridget glanced over to Eric who stood near the pond. "I think I'll stay here with Eric for a while…"

The rest said their goodbyes then Bridget walked over to Eric, who has his cellphone still in his hand.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" Eric answered awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Bridget inquired, her brows burrowed.

Eric shrugged slightly, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seemed so distant today…" Bridget whispered feeling the sting of awkwardness.

"You and Billy seemed to go way back, huh?" Eric said suddenly, his tone sad as he stared straight through Bridget's eyes.

"He seemed to know a lot about you…" He said but this time with a tone of defeat.

"Is this what it's all about? Billy?" Bridget whispered fiercely.

This time, Eric stood straighter, firmer to the ground and then answered in a rather leveled voice. "Some of it yes… when I look at you joke around, I cant help but feel jealous, it's like he knows you better than I do and it sucks. I feel insecure because I cant compete with a guy you've known your whole life."

"You don't have to compete, you're my boyfriend. I choose to be with you, not him." Bridget said rather exasperatedly.

Eric smiled, "It's not like you ever dated, right? It's not like you've kissed before…"

Eric stooped as he noticed Bridget drifted her eyes away from his stare as if she was guilty.

"Oh…" Eric murmured, looking dumb-founded, shoulders slumping, "You did…"

"We did. But it was before we met again in camp last summer, it was during the summer before…"

Then all of a sudden, Eric's cellphone began ringing. Before Eric could answer, Bridget snatched it from him.

"You've been with cellphone all day. Who keeps calling you anyway? Your mother?" Bridget joked, turning over the phone to see who was calling. What she saw shocked her. It was Kaya.

"It's not what it seems…" Eric said slowly.

"So, you mean to tell me that this isn't Kaya, your ex-girlfriend in New York who you said "I love you" to? Why didn't you tell me you still have contact with her?"

"Wait! Let me get this straight! You're allowed to flirt with your ex-boyfriend while I can't even talk to my friend? Well, that seems unfair, don't you think?!" Eric blurted out sarcastically.

"What! This is different! Billy is my friend, that's all, whom I shared one kiss with. One, just one. But Kaya? This is the girl who told you she loved you! You cant change that!"

"Yeah, and you didn't…" Eric whispered. "Is it because of Billy…"

Bridget sighed, "No, okay… it has nothing to do with him.."

"Then tell me! Is it because-" Eric choked.

"It's complicated." Bridget said softly.

"Then I'll make it uncomplicated for you… all I wanted is a reassurance of how you felt, because right now I know I'm willing to leave everything for you. I have put my heart on my sleeves for everyone to see. Just one word and I'm gone… because right now, I feel like a fool…." Eric stated carefully, his eyed tearing up.

"I'll make this easy for you. Uncomplicated, as you put it…" Eric repeated.

Then and there Eric kissed Bridget, gathering every ounce of what he felt in that kiss. As it ended, lips inches apart, finally Eric stepped back, staring intently at Bridget; then to her surprise, he turned around and left.

A/N: Sorry! This is the hardest chapter to write so far. I promise to post the next chapter next week. Please R&R!!! I hope you bear with me. Here's a little clue to what happens next: something big might disrupt Emma and Daniel's relationship, Aisha might find her man, Bridget will follow her heart and it leads her to her man… Oh! And I nearly forgot, someone will have an appearance! Hint! She is the nearest among them, about time they got together...


	13. 0000

A/N:

Ok…. Sorry again for the long delay. This is going to be the only time I'll be writing anything like this. I've been trying to write the latest chapter for months now I can't seem to finish it, so here I am writing a stupid apology letter instead. Those of you who liked my work, thank you guys so much and don't fret, I'm still continuing my story. And to those critics, well… Deal with it; I like writing so let it go... I'm not making excuses but the thing is I can't really find time to write because of all the work in the hospital, I haven't even bought the bloody fourth book yet, but now since I've just bought a new laptop maybe it'll be easier this time. The thing is, I'm quite a perfectionist when it comes to things like this and I want the best for my readers. Oh! And a little surprise for those who can't wait for the next chapter I'll be finishing it by next week and at the end of this are a couple of spoilers, if you don't want to know well don't read them but I think you should because I still need to make up my mind in a couple of things and I really need your opinions… Again, Thanks to all and Sorry for letting you wait.

Spoiler alert!

P.S.: I need your opinions and suggestions!

I won't break up Bee and Eric (Duh…)

Lena will definitely in the next chapter but I kinda torn with the idea to put Tibby and Carmen in the mix… I need someone to make all the side comments in the story and Lena isn't par for the job…

Daniel will make an announcement, so will Billy…

The next chapter will involve Maya, planes and --

I need a song or quote for this chapter... (isn't really a spoiler but I really need it)

Entitled: Of Planes and Visitors (Lame… right?)

Aisha might have a secret admirer…

Emma… well… still in denial… and lastly, Hailey is still as loud as ever…


	14. Chapter 13: Broken Sonnet

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the huge delay guys. It's just that I've been spending too much time in the hospital that I didn't have enough time to think what would happen next. I haven't even read the 4th book yet! What a shame, right?! Well, I do hope now that I've just bought a new laptop that I'll finally do some work done for all of you! I hope you guys understand the long absences!**

**I want to thank all of those who gave their comments and suggestions. I hope you like this. I love you all! Please keep reading my work! Thanks! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the SISTERHOOD. The whole story came from my very twisted mind…**

**Chapter 13: Broken Sonnet**

"Love is when you miss him even before he leaves, when you can listen to him talk all night and never get tired of hearing his voice, when the sound of his name sends chills down your spine, and you see his smile the second you close your eyes" anonymous

"_I'll make this easy for you. Uncomplicated, as you put it…" Eric repeated._

_Then and there Eric kissed Bridget, gathering every ounce of what he felt in that kiss. As it ended, lips inches apart, finally Eric stepped back, staring intently at Bridget; then to her surprise, he turned around and left._

"God! Is she still lying there?" Emma whispered.

"She's been like this for three days now…" Hailey whispered back.

Bridget woke up from hearing all the racket around the room she shared with Aisha. It was already 8:30 in the morning, which in her usual schedule, was already too late now, she laid there on her bed pretending to be asleep so that she wont be bothered to talk to anyone. And since she had her blanket up over her face, it was pretty easy to pretend and eavesdrop at the same time.

She heard someone sigh, her guess was Aisha then she heard her say, "I love Bee, but if she doesn't eat soon, we'll gonna have to drag her ass to the mess hall."

"Did you talk to Eric?" Emma murmured.

"Well, I tried… I talked to Billy though; he said Eric's been the same as Bee. I asked Billy to talk to Eric. Billy asked him what was wrong but Billy ended up with the door slammed on his face." Aisha said. "Obviously, we can't do this alone. If lil' Miss Emo here still doesn't get her act together then we might need reinforcements."

"I'm way ahead of you sister! I texted the reinforcement as of last night and is coming here as we speak." Emma declared.

Hailey snorted, "And who would that be?"

"Let's just say, someone who could make her get on her ass and walk again." Emma said confidently.

"You didn't hire her a male stripper, did you?" Aisha said, sounding full of mirth. Bridget could clearly picture Aisha raising one eyebrow. She could have laughed but it would totally give her away.

"Come to think about it, maybe I should have." Emma replied, giggling softly.

"Yeah, that would be nice…" Hailey seconded in the background.

Emma continued, "Yah, but no, maybe next time. But someone way better."

This got Bridget's full attention. A surprise visitor? Maybe it's Eric! She thought but deep inside she know that wouldn't happen.

Bridget listened intently to know who when she heard someone opened the door then briskly walked inside then directly went to the left side of the bed, reached for something underneath her pillow. Bridget acted on reflex, as she grabbed the hand of the offender. Without meaning to, the blanket slid off as she tried wrestled with the arm then she realized that she was already kneeling over her bed, face to face with a standing Lena Kaligaris.

For what seemed to be the longest two seconds later, everyone was quiet then suddenly a loud shriek came out of Bridget, a sound which seemed the only sign of life she had emitted during the past few days. After the piercing shriek, Bridget immediately jumped off her bed then sprung into the waiting arms of Lena. Bee should have guessed that only one of her bestfriends would know about the Milkway bars she kept under her pillow and one of the few ways to wake her was to try and steal one.

Bridget felt like she was dreaming that Lena was a dream but as soon as Lena hugged her, Bridget felt that she as wonderfully solid in her arms. For the first time in what seemed like months Bridget felt happy. She wanted to feel numb but now she wasn't. But now as she stood there, she could feel the rest of her friends gazing at them. Then the unexpected happened, Bridget began to cry.

As everyone else but Lena gaped, Bridget continued to cry in Lena's arms. Bridget couldn't really control herself as she let her emotions out.

"Just let it out Bee…" Lena whispered gently to Bee's ear, making her feel relaxed. "Hey… Hey… What's wrong? The Bee I know is a warrior…"

Sniffling, Bee drew away from Lena's arms, eyes totally red, "She got hit by something then went away… I think she's in the closet somewhere…"

She cried, cried for what seemed like hours. Tired and still sniffling, she sat down on her bed. As Bee sat down on the bed, Emma came forward, handing Bee a tall glass of water. "Here, drink up. You must be dehydrated from all that leaking…" Emma snickered.

Without the strength to hit Emma on the arm as Bee usually did, all she did was shrug.

"What are you dong here?" Bridget asked, peering suspiciously at Lena.

Leaning carefully on Bridget's desk, "Well we haven't heard from you for days now… No calls, no emails, no nothing…" Emma said. "Carmabelle and Tibby wanted to come but Carma's preparing for a writing competition and Tibby with her movie which she by the way, is doing with Brian."

Bridget nodded, back in high school, who knew that he would turn out to be such a great graphics designer.

Looking across the room, Bridget noticed the rest of the girls glancing sheepishly at Lena. Since it was their first time to meet, Bridget took it into her to introduce her teammates to one of her bestfriends. As they got acquainted, Bridget got a full look at Lena. Bridget couldn't help but wonder about Lena's transformation from the no makeup wearing, shy Lena to the all out skinny jeans wearing Lena she is today with minimum makeup that just made her glow. Back then, Lena would have shied away from the mere thought of meeting new people but now it was so clear that she's changed.

Bridget cleared her throat, "So, ummm… what's up?"

Aisha raised her eyebrow as if to say duh, "Oh, you know what's up. Actually, only you know what's up."

"She's right, even the sisterhood doesn't know…" Lena added, sounding obviously hurt.

Bridget quickly stood up then started pacing. "Well… I…. I…" fighting to find the right words to say.

"Everything went wacky since the "I love you" incident." Hailey declared. Bridget noticed Lena's head jerk towards Hailey.

"What "I love you" incident?" Lena inquired; all the while giving Bridget a few questioning glances.

Hailey gaped at Lena, "You didn't know? Wow, that's a first…"

"Bridget never mentioned anything about that to us." Lena said, staring at Bee.

"I meant to, but I couldn't…" Bridget whispered.

"Well, will somebody tell me what the hell happened?" Lena snapped. Bridget was not only surprised at the snapping but Lena cussing? That was way different from the usual.

"Um…" Emma began, glancing at Bridget for permission which was answered with a rather slow nod then swiftly began pacing again.

"It all began when Eric said I love you, then Billy arrived-"

"Wait! Eric said I love you? That's it isn't it?" Lena interrupted. Bee stopped pacing then leaned on a study table near her. Without waiting for Bee's answer, Lena already knew what was wrong.

"Oh, Bee…" Lena signed, "You didn't answer him back did you?"

"No, I wanted to say it but I just couldn't…"

Aisha, obviously confused, butted in, "But…I thought you did love him…"

"I do, it's just that I can't say it and Eric took it in another way. He wants me to say the three words I know I could never say." Bee murmured, tears forming in her eyes. Softly she added, "I don't want to be like her."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Marly." Lena said, though still staring at Bridget, "Bee's mom, she always told her twins she loves them."

Aisha shrugged, "So? What's wrong with that? It's good isn't it? I mean, my mom says it every now and then but still-"

"Loved…." Bridget interjected, "Past tense. My Mom died years ago, I didn't find a reason to mention it to you guys."

Lena continued, "I love you were the last words she ever said to Bee and Perry…"

"It was also the last to my dad--" Bridget said, surprising Lena as Bee never mentioned this before. "—my mom was a wreck; she was getting depressed by the minute. That last day, dad was getting ready for work, as he was just walking out the door, Marly, mom, caught up with him, asking him repeatedly to stay at home, to stay with her. But dad was firm, he said he was needed in the office, that he has so many things to do and they couldn't wait. Mom gave in, crying she told him that she loved him; he didn't even answer, he just walked right out leaving her alone, crying. Perry and I know this because we were right there watching TV in the living room. We both wanted to stay with her but she kept telling us she was okay and we should go to our friends which in the end we did. And then when we came home, she was—"

Looking up, tears flowing from her eyes, she continued, "I'm afraid, I'm afraid to be like her and in the end, be alone. I want to be strong, strong as she never was. That's why I couldn't say it; I never said it to anyone before, well maybe except the sisterhood…well… once…"

Silence soon followed; every pair of eyes still on her. Then suddenly,

"She wasn't weak Bee, in fact she was strong. She was wiling to make herself vulnerable by putting her heart on her sleeves for everyone to see." Lena said softly. "Marly may have given up in the end but at least she was passionate enough to let out how she felt. She would have wanted you to do the same."

"I never thought of it that way… Mom had always said that dad was her true great love, look at what it did her…" Bee said sadly. "And Eric, mine…"

"Yeah, but with one big difference, Eric id the one whose heart is on his sleeves, the one who's waiting for the answer, just like Marly." Lena replied, staring eye to eye with Bee.

Unexpectedly, Bee straightened up; walked towards the small walk in closet she shared with Aisha then started to change her shirt.

"Umm… Bee…" Aisha said; wandering what the hell has gotten into her roommate. "What are you doing?"

Bee answered as soon as she got out of the closet, already fully dressed. "I… I'm going to tell Eric the truth, how I really feel… just like mom…."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Emma stood up, and then gave Bee a hug. "Good, we'll go with you."

"Yeah, also, in case if you ran away…" Aisha joked.

To which Bee replied, "No more running. Not this time, not anymore."

"Well, I hope not literally." Hailey countered, making a face. "We still have a game next week…"

Emma groaned, "God, only you would think of football at a time like this."

"In America, we call it soccer, Miss Potter…" Hailey argued. "Well? Shall we?"

"Wait!" Lena yelled, got up, went to her ridiculously large bag then started rummaging through her stuff. "Just one more thing before we go"

She pulled out a Fed-x box, handing it over to Bridget, "Courtesy of Carma…"

Bee's hands were shaking as she started to open the package, already knowing what it contained. Reaching inside, she pulled the content out, the whispered, "The Pants…"

**A/N: God, I just love cliffhangers, don't you?hahaha. Okay… It's a bit on the drama side; I know… this is the hardest chapter to write by far. I'm still cringing from parts I wrote about Bee's mom; I just needed a reason why she couldn't say it. Please Read and Review… I'm waiting for your persecution, I mean comments…I'm writing the next chapter as I'm posting this…:)**


End file.
